There's a Fine, Fine Line
by Funny-Fishes
Summary: Kurt wants to protect his heart, he doesn't want to fall for someone who has no feelings for him. He had been down that road before...But Blaine...Blaine seemed different...or was that just wishful thinking.
1. Chapter 1

**So this first chapter is a little different than what the others will be like. There will be actual dialog in the upcoming chapters. This was just an intro...and my way of working out the story in my head. Oh and the song is, 'There's a Fine, Fine Line' from Avenue Q.**

**Rating may go up, depending on how well I write slash. **

Kurt was excited to go back to Dalton, but he'd miss his family and friends for another 5 days until he returned again. Going back and forth between weeks at Dalton and weekends back home, had become common to Kurt, and it was part of the conditions his father had come up with, in order to let Kurt attend this boarding school. Kurt threw his overnight bag into his trunk before climbed into his car and turned the key, and his stereo began to play a song that he was far too familiar with. He sighed, as soon as the words began;

_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;  
There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;_

Kurt Hummel understood that lyric. He understood it more than he cared to admit. This song brought two main things to mind. The first being Finn, his now step brother, but once his first crush and his first heart break. And although at the time of this crush, Kurt believed that he loved Finn, it was obvious to him now that yes, he did love him, just not like he originally thought. Finn was his brother, and a great friend, and Kurt at one point allowed the idea of friend to blur with the idea of a lover. Blaine helped him realize this. Ever since Kurt had transferred to Dalton, Blaine and Kurt shared everything about this past. Kurt shared about his mother, his friends, his bullies, his confusion over Finn, and many more troubles of his past. Blaine always listened with open ears, and never judged him.

_Blaine. _The second person that came to mind with this song. Kurt hated that he was blurring the line again. Blaine was exactly what Kurt needed at this point in his life. Blaine had become one of his best friends, his dorm-mate and his mentor. Blaine was also exactly what Kurt wanted in his life, a talented, funny, smart, gorgeous (the list could go on and on) guy that made Kurt's heart pound of hard he thought it would burst through his Marc Jacobs jacket. When Blaine smiled at him, or teased him, Kurt felt himself fall even harder.

_Blaine was difficult to read_, Kurt had decided. Blaine was the boy who walked arm and arm with him down the halls of Dalton, as they made their way to their classes. He was also the boy who held Kurt as he cried over his mother.

_The type of things best friends would do_, Kurt reasoned. But Blaine was also the boy who during Warbler's practice, who would have 'cheer sex' with him during songs. He was also the boy who pulled out his chair for him when they went out to dinner, and always demanded he pay. That was when Kurt would get confused.

_Did friends do that? _Kurt fought back and forth with that quite frequently.

_There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time._

**Please Review and let me know if I should keep writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really wanted to write one more chapter before I went to bed, so here it is...I have a bad feeling about this story, I really like it so far...and I have exams coming up...sounds like trouble to me. Thanks for reviewing. **

The drive to and from Dalton wasn't that bad, and it was kind of nice knowing that when he arrived(whether he was going back home, or back to his dorm) that there would be a nice warm bed, and a friendly face waiting for him. Blaine was a good roommate, unlike Finn, he was neat and tidy, and was short, so he didn't need a huge bed that took up the majority of the room. He also liked the fact that he didn't have to walk in on Finn and Rachel making out on his sofa, when he was at Dalton. Although he'd rather see those two fornicating than see Blaine with anyone in their room.

"Stop it, Kurt." He muttered out loud to himself. He needed to stop thinking that way. He needed to start protecting his heart, stop falling so fast for someone who may or may not be interested. And thankfully, the thought of Blaine with another guy was knocked out of his head when he heard his cell phone ring, a catchy song that only one person on his contact list had as their ringtone. And against his knowledge of rules of the road (And the pledge he had taken while watching Oprah's show) Kurt answered his phone.

"Hello?" Kurt said. His heart fluttering when he heard the voice on the other line.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed happily. "I was just calling to see if you'd be here soon. Wes wants to go out to dinner...I wanted to see if you wanted to join us." Kurt

"I'm just about there." Kurt attempted to keep his voice steady, his heart was already pounding and Blaine had barely said anything. "I'd be happy to join you...guys." Kurt caught himself, they were going out as a group of friends, not a couple.

"Oh thank god." Blaine's voice was over-dramatic as always. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he rolled his eyes.

"You're an atheist, Blaine. You thanking the great spaghetti monster in the sky isn't going to do you any good." Kurt giggled. Blaine laughed too, which was music to Kurt's ears.

"Regardless of who I'm thanking, I'm thankful for you coming home." Kurt's heart dipped at the word home. "You have no idea how much I missed you this weekend." Kurt could hear the smile in the other boy's voice. _There's a fine, fine line. _Friends missed each other.

"Yea, I missed you too, Blaine." Well that's an understatement, Kurt admitted pitifully to himself. The biggest downside of leaving Dalton for the weekend was leaving Blaine. "I'm pulling into the parking lot. I'll see you upstairs." And with that Kurt clicked his phone off and parked his car. Taking his time, he pulled his bag out of the trunk and made his way up the stairs to his room. Making sure his heart rate had slowed before unlocking his dorm door. He looked around the room and smiled. Blaine was laying across his bed with a book is his hands, and when he heard the door open, he turned quickly and flashed his set of perfect teeth.

"The roommate returns!" He exclaimed happily as he stood up and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"You do realize that you act like this every time I come back, right?" Kurt joked, and attempted to hide a frown as Blaine pulled away.

"Yup. And I don't plan on stopping any time soon." Blaine smile, as he took a seat on Kurt's bed. "If anything, I'm just going to get worse. See, the closer we get, the worse I'm going to be when you leave. Eventually it'll get to the point where I'm sitting on your bed wearing all your clothes at once." Blaine was able to keep his voice very serious as he spoke, even though they both knew he was kidding.

"You need to get a life...or some more friends." _Friends. _

"He has plenty of friends, they just don't like being around him after they found him lying in their bed wearing all their clothes." Wes joked, as he suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Hey, Hummel." He said calmly and pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt tried to figure out if he could distinguish a difference between the way Wes and Blaine hugged him.

"See Blaine, that's how a normal person reacts when someone is gone for a weekend." Kurt joked, smirking at his dark haired crush.

"Wesley has never been normal." Blaine commented quietly as he picked up his wallet and keys and pointed to the door. "Shall we go? I'm starving. " Wes nodded in agreement and made his way out of the room Kurt glanced at himself in the mirror and frowned, the drive had massacred his hair. He began to fix it when Blaine appeared beside him in the mirror and smiled. Kurt didn't understand what he was smiling at, until a hand made its way into his hair and ruffled it. Kurt glared at his roommate and was about ready to throw a bitch fit, when Blaine moved his head closer to Kurt's ear.

"I like the sex hair look on you." His voice was low, and it sent shivers down Kurt's spine and he felt his face flush. Putting on his poker face, he turned and growled.

"You are so going to pay for that." Kurt's voice was about as menacing as a Muppet baby. Blaine laughed loudly at the blue-eyed boy's attempt at being scary.

"Oh yea?" Blaine mocked, ruffling the hair once more. The tenor brought his face closer to Kurt's and smirked, "And just what are you going to do about it?" Kurt raised his eyebrows and his heart began to pound. Kurt, for one of the first times in his life was at a loss for words, as he attempted to swallow the lump in his throat. Had he ever gotten this close to one of his _friends_ before? Had a _friend _ever been this flirty and playful with him before?

They stood there for what felt like forever, foreheads almost touching. Blaine's eyes drop down for just a moment to look at Kurt's lips, and his tongue darted out to wet his own. Kurt blinked rapidly to attempt to insure if what he was seeing was actual real, or just a fantasy.

"Guys, come on...I'm starving." Wes complained, the two boys jerked their heads to the door when the impatient boy was now standing. Kurt and Blaine made their way to the door.

"So where are we eating?" Blaine's voice was calm and collected...And Kurt could no longer tell if Blaine had just about kissed him or not.

_There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie._

**Please review :) It means the world to me and let me know if there is anything you'd like to see, or have happen, I am ALWAYS open to suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can I just say wow? There are so many alerts for this story. Thanks so much**** and thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I don't love this chapter, but good things are coming! (Seriously, I just jumped ahead like 5 chapters and wrote a very delicious chapter ****)**

Wes and Blaine decided on Chinese and Kurt barely tried to convince them to pick a healthier option. If he was being honest, the heart healthy food he was feeding his father left him almost wanting a fatty meal, regardless of what the greasy food would do to his completion.

They found Wes' car in the dorm parking lot and piled in; Kurt couldn't help but make a note over the fact that Blaine had opened his door for him, but not Wes'... But that could have been for multiple reasons.

"So how's the McKinley crew?" Wes asked as they drove to the nearest restaurant.

"Crew? They aren't a break dancing glee club... "Kurt almost snorted at the idea of his step brother, 'Busting a move.' "And they're good. Pretty pissed at us for winning sectionals though." Kurt added, Rachel had been all too vocal about that. "And they say they miss me...even Puckerman hugged me when he saw me." Kurt smiled as he remembered his reaction; he had almost leaped out of his skin as his old dumpster tosser and now friend (? ) reached down to hug him.

"Another jock coming on to you, Kurty?" Blaine joked. The past, with Karofsky had now become less of a sore spot. Blaine had reminded Kurt that it wasn't his first kiss unless he wanted it to be, that it was just a battle scar from standing up for himself. Kurt didn't mind thinking about it like that.

"1. Don't call me 'Kurty' or I'll pukey." Kurt warned rolling his eyes at the horrible rhyming. It came as a reminder of a few minutes ago, menacing as a Muppet baby. "And 2. Of course, no jock can resist this ass." Kurt deadpanned, but added a smirk. Kurt might have been confused about Blaine...but that didn't mean he couldn't remind him of his assets.

"Sorry Hummel, I played baseball for years but that ass doesn't do much for me." Wes commented, obviously missing the joke.

"I'd have to disagree with you on that one, Wes." Blaine said. Kurt felt the colour rise into his cheeks.

"Since when are you a jock, Blaine? If I remember correctly, while watching basketball last week you asked if the how many points is a goal..." Kurt mocked, and Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt.

"I played peewee baseball for two years when I was 6..." He proclaimed proudly, before pointing a finger to himself, "Jock." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Do they make you wear cups at that age?" Wes asked. Kurt liked Wes...he was funny and wasn't scared to say anything. Plus he was a nice reminder of back home, he was like a mix of Brit and Finn...all rolled into one package.

"Of course they do!" Blaine's hands reached down to cover his groin. "Could you imagine the damage it could have done to my fine specimen of man hood, had I not?" Kurt took a deep breath and attempted _not _to imagine Blaine's 'fine specimen'. "All professional athletes wear them."

"Sure they did, B-rod." Kurt positive that wherever his step brother was, he would be proud of the correct sports reference he had just used.

"You making fun of me Hummel?" Blaine asked, doing his best impression of a Neanderthal jock. Kurt stifled a laugh.

"You're making it much too easy for me." Kurt smiled at the boy, who was now forcing out his lower lip. Kurt, as immaturely, as a five year old poked out his tongue. Blaine dramatically grabbed the left side of his chest.

"Ouch! Breaking my heart." He whined. And it took all of Kurt's willpower to not ask Blaine if he was going to break his.

Dinner, thankfully, remained an event relatively free from confusion. Apart from Blaine, pulling out his chair and paying for the meal, Kurt decided that it was just a dinner between friends, and nothing more.

"See, it feels good not to eat like a rabbit." Wes asked as he walked towards their building.

"On occasion." Kurt still ate as healthily as he could. "Does it feel good to eat as much as an elephant?" He turned his attention to Wes, who at an obscene amount of food. He warned Kurt that he would let him know in about 5 minutes.

"In 5 minutes, I will be well into my moisturizing routine, and hopefully be drifting off to sleep soon after." Kurt said with a yawn, as the door to the building opened and heat came out to great them.

It was chilly outside, and Kurt could tell that meant snow was just around the corner. He would only admit it to very few, but he loved the snow, and not just because he could wear his Calvin Klein gloves, but because every winter you could have a fresh start, because come spring everything was new again.

Once they had said goodbye to Wes, Blaine and Kurt found themselves in their room again, and Kurt became nervous. He wanted to ask Blaine if what happened between them actually occurred, and if it had, he wanted to pull Blaine onto his bed and...And Kurt felt his groin tighten, and forced the thought out of his head. He was just about to thank the spaghetti monster in the sky that he had changed into looser fitting clothes when Blaine entering the bathroom, holding Kurt's phone. Blaine had obviously also changed into pyjamas wear, and was now in a lose fitting Warbler's t-shirt and boxers. It made Kurt smile, not in a creepy way, Kurt was just happy to see Blaine so comfortable around him, and it was very different than his room with Finn (which had been horrible, but had gotten better with time).

"It's your dad." Blaine whispered and passed the phone over.

"You answered my phone?" Kurt asked, surprised that the other boy had done that.

"I know how pissed your dad gets when you don't answer..." Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt realized he had sounded angry before. So he whispered an apology and a thank you before picking up his phone and talking to his father. He was right; these nightly phone calls were just another condition that allowed Kurt to be at Dalton and Kurt certainly didn't want to rock the boat.

"Hey dad." He watched Blaine exit the bathroom, to allow Kurt some privacy.

"Kurt, why are you having your butler take your phone calls?" Kurt rolled his eyes, his dad liked Blaine, he knew it, and he had even told his son that. However, Burt always attempted to act as though he didn't...Papa Bear Burt, as Blaine began to call him, 'He's just protecting his cub...'

"I was cleaning my face, dad." Kurt sighed into the phone, as he finished the process with moisturizer. "Look, I'm really tired after the drive today...I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Kurt asked, hoping his dad wouldn't make a fuss and just let him go to sleep.

"Okay, Kurt. Carole and Finn say goodnight." Kurt smiled and wished them the same. "I love you, Kurt."

"Love you too dad."

"Oh, and tell the kitchen appliance I said goodnight." Burt muttered.

"Will do. Goodnight." He clicked his phone off, and made his way out of the bathroom. Blaine was already lying on his bed. Kurt smiled at him.

"My dad says goodnight." Kurt plugged his phone into the wall. "And I'm finished in the bathroom, if you need it." He mentioned as he made himself comfortable in his bed and clicked off the lamp beside him. Blaine sat up and walked towards the bathroom.

"G'night, Kurt." Blaine said quietly, once he had finished in the bathroom. He flicked the main light off and walked towards his bed.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

**Please review, it means the world to me. Also super awesome bonus points to people who get the 'kitchen appliance' joke...hint it's from an 80s movie. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I had no plans on writing another chapter today, I had work and school and a whole bunch of other crap...but I got home and found over 20 reviews and 70 story alerts... and well I got really happy and decided to write another chapter. And good job ****Sabaku no Sable****,**** for knowing the Pretty and Pink reference. Once again, thank you all so much for your reviews! Please keep them coming. **

Waking up in the same room as Blaine was interesting. The more confused he got about Blaine, the more awkward it was to wake up in the same room as him...especially when he woke up with his morning wood between his legs. Kurt had even begun waking up earlier to avoid any awkward moments between the two of them.

Kurt sat up in his bed and looked over at Blaine, still sleeping soundly. That was another thing Kurt loved..._liked_...about rooming with Blaine. The boy practically hibernated when he slept, so Kurt was able to go about his morning without worry.

He made his way to the bathroom, and proceed to step into an ice cold shower, in order to resolve his problem. Eventually, when his erection had subsided, he turned the heat back up and began to actually shower. When he finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist and began work on his hair, spiking it slightly today.

It was only 7:04, breakfast wouldn't be served until 7:30, and classes didn't start till almost 8:30. If Kurt was still attending McKinley, he would have taken the time to pick out a fabulous outfit, but since transferring to Dalton, his clothing options were limited.

"Do I pick the gray pants with the blue blazer...or the gray pants with the red sweater vest?" Kurt mumbled to himself, as he picked his clothes out. The clothes got so boring, that Kurt actually found himself missing the days of Rachel Berry's poodle sweaters, just for a bit of variety. Kurt laid his blazer and dress shirt out on his bed, before stepping into the washroom to put on his pants. Kurt knew it was silly, he really did. It was about as silly as Finn putting his underwear on in the shower, but Kurt couldn't help it. Regardless of the fact that his crush was sound asleep, the idea of being naked in the same room as him made Kurt nervous.

And as Kurt exited the bathroom, Wes in the style of Kramer, waltzed into their room.

"Morning, Kurt." Wes grinned and made a B-line for Blaine's bed.

"Do you understand the concept of knocking?" Kurt grumbled, as he began to fumble with the buttons of his dress shirt.

"I'm here to wake up B-boy." Wes replied simply. Kurt rolled his eyes; he knew that Blaine had a perfectly fine alarm clock; Wes just loved to torture Blaine. "I'll knock next time...I promise."

"Sure you will." Kurt muttered as Wes began shoving Blaine awake.

"Wait!" Kurt hissed, before glancing at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair and adjusting his clothes. Before he realized what he had done, Wes' shit eating grin was already slapped across his face. "What?" Kurt snapped, pretending that he hadn't primped himself for Blaine.

"Nothing." Wes grinned before asking permission to wake up Blaine. Kurt nodded once and watched in amusement as Wes began to wake the bear.

"BLAINE!" Wes bellowed and harshly shoved the lump under the blankets. Blaine shot out of bed, and glared Wes. Kurt hated how good Blaine looked in the morning. His curly hair, normally parted on the side was loosely covering his head, and it looked sexy...Kurt mentally reminded himself that friends, don't tell friends how sexy they look.

"You are the last person I want to see in the morning." Blaine mumbled sleepily before pulling a pillow over his face and falling back into his bed. Kurt took a seat on his bed to watch the show, as Wes climbed onto Blaine's bed and began jumping. "I hate you so much, Wesley." Blaine whined before swinging his legs under Wes' feet, knocking the jumping boy down and landing on his ass. Kurt covered his mouth and began to laugh. Blaine looked over at the giggling boy and smiled, "Didn't see you there. Good morning, Kurt."

"Why does he get such a nice greeting?" Wes whined from the floor, as he rubbed where he landed.

"Because I don't hate Kurt." Blaine smiled, and gave Kurt a little wink.

"Yea...you definitely don't hate each other." Wes commented before standing up off the ground. "Now hurry up and get dressed, I'm starving." Blaine obviously agreed as he jumped out of bed and into the shower.

After about five minutes, Wes began to complain. "He'd better hurry up...I might starve."

"Honestly, the more you complain about your hunger...the less I care." Kurt stated as he began to pack up his school bag.

"Well we can either talk about that or I'll start talking about how you were totally staring at..." Wes mocked, not stopping even when Blaine stepped out of the bathroom.

"Okay...waffles or pancakes?" Kurt jumped on what Wes was about to say, his face was on fire.

"Thought so..." Wes grinned, as he locked eyes with Kurt, then nodded his head in Blaine's direction and winked. Kurt had been so worried about what Wes would say; he hadn't noticed that Blaine was just wearing a towel. Luckily, the tenor's back was turned to him, so he didn't see the open mouth stare he was getting from Kurt.

"What about you, Kurt? Want some sausage?" Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine's half naked body and turned to Wes, and if looks could kill, Wes would be six feet under. The older boy obviously found this funny. "Blaine...Kurt and I are going to get a table...we'll see you downstairs." Wes took the countertenor by the arm and pulled him out of the room. Once out of the room, Kurt gave Wesley a quick punch in the arm.

"Jerk!" He hissed, clutching his bag and picking up his pace. Wes jogged up beside him.

"Aw...don't be mad, Hummel." Wes was rubbing the spot on his arm where Kurt had hit...it made Kurt feel slightly better. "I'm just trying to grease the wheels between the two of you."

"How? By making me die of embarrassment?" Kurt groaned. "Look...you've obviously realized I have a crush on Blaine...but I'm asking you as my friend...Please don't make this any harder for me than it has to be." Kurt stopped walking, as he looked at his new friend with pleading eyes. Wes opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and closed it. Kurt mouthed a thank you, and the two continued on their way to the cafeteria.

"Wow, I'm loving that outfit, Blaine." Kurt grinned, as Blaine, who chose the red sweater vest, sat down at the table. "It's so innovative." Blaine didn't smile though. "Everything okay?"

"They didn't have any Captain Crunch." Blaine whined as he placed his tray on the table. A bowl of fresh fruit sat in the middle of it. Blaine was a creature of regularity. Every day for breakfast he had a little cereal box full of Captain Crunch, the kind you got when you were in kindergarten.

"Maybe that's the universe telling you not to put that crap in your body." Kurt said, having another spoon of yogurt, before reaching his hand into his bag.

"My whole day is going to be ruined." Blaine muttered overdramatically, as he picked at a bowl of fruit.

"Or maybe I'm just so awesome that I saw there was only one box left..." Kurt placed a tiny box of cereal on the table. "And grabbed it for you." Blaine's eyes lit up.

"Kurt Hummel, I could kiss you right now." Blaine exclaimed, standing up from the table. Kurt felt his heart stop. "But I have a hot date with the Captain." And Kurt's face fell as Blaine turned back to the lunch line, in order to get his milk and bowl. Kurt could hear Wes' laughing slightly; he had obviously seen Kurt's overreaction.

"Not a word." Kurt warned, and Wes snapped his mouth shut.

_But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time._

**I have an idea for the next few chapters, that involve a little duet that will be performed on the show soon...Is it moving to slow for you guys? I have a pretty awesome chapter coming up(that I'm sure you'll all be excited for)...Let me know what you guys want to see, any criticism...anything...Reviews are like no calorie food for my soul. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again guys for all the reviews, the story is going to be picking up the pace a little. I really love hearing what you all think about the story, and I'm really enjoyed writing it. This chapter was really fun to right...as you can probably tell; I'm sort of in love with Wes****. BTW: Warbler's glee club teacher: Mr. Morrison...totally named him after Matt Morrison ****since I can't really write Mr. Shue. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Kurt wanted to kill Wes. The only thing holding him back was the idea of a life in prison. Although Kurt sometimes imagined that if he was ever sent to prison, it would be Chicago style, and he would eventually become a huge star because of it and Kurt didn't mind the sound of that... But his future stardom was beside the point. Wes just didn't know how to listen and he especially didn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

Warbler's practice was supposed to be a nice break from his life. He was able to sing out all his frustrations and just forget about everything. Mr. Morrison, the instructor, was fair and artistic and didn't shy away from things. They were planning this year's Christmas concert. Kurt learned that it was a huge deal at this school, and tickets sold out way in advanced, nothing like New Direction's performances. The team was packed into the choir room, picking out the set list for the show.

"So we have 5 solo performances, and 5 group performances... but I would love if for the Christmas concert, we could have the club perform a duet." The club was all seated, Blaine, Kurt, Wes and David all in a row. "Now I know that guy/ guy duets aren't very common, but it'll be nice for everyone to see." Kurt grinned largely at this and was yet again reminded that he made the right choice in transferring as a flash back to his attempted duet with Sam flashed before his eyes. "Does anyone have any suggestions?" Students began to shout out suggestions,

"Joy to the world!"

"White Christmas?"

"How about the song from Elf? The one with Will Ferrell and the hot chick that looks like Katy Perry." David shouted out. Kurt smiled; he knew he was probably the only one in the room who had the Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Jordan version on his iPod.

"That could be really interesting." Mr. Morrison thought about it for a second, he looked as though he was planning the entire performance. "But the part requires a female voice..." Mr. Morrison's voice faded off for a second. Wes jumped at the chance.

"Kurt sings like a girl..." Wes mentioned, which earned him a glare from the person he spoke off. "In a good way, I mean. He could totally sing the female part."

"Kurt, you definitely could off the part." Mr. Morrison grinned, obviously happy to give it to him. "You up for it?" Blaine and Wes both looked at him hopefully, obviously wanting him to have his first big solo in the group.

"I'd be honoured." Kurt grinned, not needing to think about it a moment longer. Kurt liked getting the solos he deserved. Kurt pulled out his cell phone and sent a happy text message to Mercedes, informing her to keep the 20th open, so she could witness him perform.

"And as for the other part...We'd need the other person to be comfortable doing it..." Mr. Morrison began, but Wes jumped at the chance again.

"What about Blaine?" God, for a guy that reminded him of Brittany and Finn, Wes was starting to sound a lot like Rachel. "I mean...him and Kurt are roommates so they're obviously comfortable with each other...and hey, they're both gay, so it'll make the performance more believable." Kurt glared at the boy speaking; he should have known the boy couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"It could make quite the statement..."Mr. Morrison mused, it was obvious that he wanted the two boys to perform, he was all for pushing the envelope, but he was also all for creating tolerance and acceptance. "Does anyone have a problem with Blaine getting another solo?" Mr. Morrison asked the class, and everyone agreed that they'd like to see the two of them perform it together. Kurt remained silent. "How about you two?" Mr. Morrison locked eyes with Kurt.

"I think it's a great idea." Blaine's face was beaming as he spoke, "I think we can pull it off."

"Excellent," Mr. Morrison was thrilled, and turned to Kurt again. "You're unusually quiet...are you still okay with it?" All eyes in the room turned and looked at Kurt, who blushed red before clearing his throat and nodding.

"I'll do Ella proud." He said cockily and forced a smile. The room broke out into quiet applause and cheers.

"Well...I think we have a show!" Mr. Morrison wrote the new addition to the set list on the board and turned back to the class. "You're all dismissed. But be here tomorrow at 3 o'clock sharp, we'll be starting rehearsals." The classroom began emptying, and Kurt began to pack up his bag. Blaine turned and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder, before leaning down to his ear.

"We are going to kill it." Blaine whispered, and Kurt replied with a small nod. "Heading up?" Blaine asked.

"I'll meet you up there...I just want to...uh...thank Wes, for getting me my first solo." Kurt put on a fake smile and lied threw his teeth.

"Alright, and congrats on your first performance." Blaine wrapped his other arm around Kurt and pulled him into a quick hug before walking out the door. Kurt made sure Blaine was long gone before turning to Wes.

"There is no need to thank me, Hummel." Wes grinned. "But if you feel the need to, I have a basket of laundry that needs to be done and if you're feeling extra thankful you can get always get a date with one of the Cheerios from McKinley." Wes stood smiling for a moment, half expecting Kurt to wrinkle his nose at either of those suggestions.

"What did I ask you not to do?" Kurt asked calmly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Huh?" Wes raised his eyebrows in confusion, obviously not remembering the conversation from a few days earlier.

"I asked you to not make this any more difficult for me than it has to be...And what did you do? You went and meddled and now I have to sing a duet with him." Kurt paced around the room.

"Kurt...I didn't think it would be that big of a deal...I mean I thought this could help move things along..." Wes mumbled quietly. "I thought that you'd be happy."

"Of course I'm happy!" Kurt yelled sarcastically and dropped his bag on the floor. Wes stepped back, eyes wide. "I'm fucking ecstatic, as if sharing a room with him wasn't confusing enough for me."

"Kurt, I don't understand what the problem is... most people would be thrilled to sing a long song with the guy they like." Wes apologized, and stood awkwardly by the door. Kurt suddenly felt guilty for lashing out at him.

"Look I'm sorry for yelling at you. But I don't have the best track record with crushes...I fall to easily...and I fall much too hard. And in the past the crushes have normally been on straight guys, who I hoped would eventually fall for me." Kurt paused to remember his obsession with Finn, and a brief infatuation with Sam. Neither of which were anything compared to this.

_There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend._

"But this is different, Blaine is the first guy I've ever felt this strongly for, and he is also my best friend...and I don't want to fall for him any harder than I already have. I need to start protecting my heart." Kurt placed his hand gently on his chest and sighed. The United States army couldn't protect this heart. Wes walked slowly over to Kurt.

"Look. I know you're worried about your heart but you can't be afraid of falling for someone before you try." Wes reasoned, and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I know the idea of letting yourself fall is scary, but if you don't try, you'll never know what could have been."

_And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb._

"Blaine and I don't really talk about relationships or crushes...something about me having a big mouth...But if I knew how he felt about you I would tell you." Kurt nodded once, and thanked his friend.

"You know for someone so simple minded," Kurt smiled as he picked up his bag and walked towards the door with his friend. "You sure know a lot about relationships."

"If you can believe it, I've never actually been in a relationship." Kurt raised his eyebrows, "I get all my information from years of watching porn." Wes admitted proudly.

"Surprisingly, that doesn't surprise me." Kurt smiled, as the two of them walked up the marble staircase and towards their rooms. "But I will tell you that it is slightly disturbing and perverted." Kurt added, teasing his friend.

"Oh come on, Hummel. All guys watch porn." Wes sounded so sure of himself, as if he had asked every boy in the entire world. Kurt shook his head and was about to protest, when Wes spoke again. "Fine, you don't watch porn... we aren't all lucky enough to have the object of our sexual desire sharing a room with us, Kurt. Especially since I'm a straight guy at an all boy's school." Kurt smiled but didn't bother protesting, since they both knew it was true.

**Next time on TAFFL: To be continued, I have the two chapters after the next one written (Just not the next one, but I'll be working on it after work tonight.) Please keep reviewing, I love them! Also be sure to put any suggests or things you'd like to see in your review. **

**ALSO! I'm thinking about changing the rating fro T to M...for an upcoming chapter, but I want to know how you guys feel about slash? (I'm not sure how good I'll be at it though_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I had the HARDEST time writing Blaine and Kurt singing...like super hard. So don't ever expect it in a story again. ****Thanks for the reviews. Warning: This chapter is a little all over the place...sorry...Also I was not planning on updating again today, but I was in a good mood after glee and after all the reviews and alerts...Plus I have two more chapters written after this one...No use sitting on them :) **

Kurt believed he didn't got nervous about performing. If you have talent, you don't have anything to be worried about, he always told himself. But throughout the entire day, Kurt fumbled and fidgeted as waiting till practice. The conversation he had with his father hadn't helped the night before either. Now Burt's reaction surprised him, he sounded almost as excited as he had when Kurt joined the football team.

"I told you, Kurt," His father began. "That you would just have to wait until you met someone as brave and as proud as you are." His father was referring to the duet competition a few months ago. Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Yea dad, you were right."

"So who asked who out?" His dad blurted out, and Kurt nearly choked on his saliva.

"Dad. We aren't dating." Kurt hissed, his voice sounded like a mix of embarrassment and disappointment. Even Burt was confused over the relationship. "We're just singing a song together."

"Sure you are, Kurt." His father said; in the way parents say things that make you want to smash your head into a wall.

So, there Kurt was. His mind was filled with thoughts that he knew he shouldn't have. And as he waited in the choir room, while everyone else preformed their songs, Kurt felt a nervous and anxious energy build up. David had just finished running threw his rendition of, 'Silent Night', when Mr. Morrison called up Blaine and Kurt and handed them their sheet music. Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled.

"Ready to be seduced?" Blaine said happily. Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. Both boys glanced down at their lyrics, just as dinner bell sounded in the room and Kurt frowned.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt mumbled, inaudibly to anyone but himself.

"I guess we'll just wait till tomorrow to hear the rest of you practice." Mr. Morrison said, as the dinner bell rang for a second time. "Tomorrow, 3o'clock." He reminded them, as everyone left the room. Kurt let out his breath, he was a surprising mix of relieved and disappointed.

After dinner, Kurt and Blaine made their way back to their room. The sheet music sat on the desk and Blaine picked it up and smiled. "Wanna test it out?" Blaine asked, waving the sheet music and flashing Kurt a smile. Kurt's heart jumped.

"We should probably wait till practice tomorrow." Kurt reasoned, feeling far too nervous to sing the song properly. "You know, in case Mr. Morrison wants us to do anything in particular."

"Look if we practice it tonight," Blaine suggested, handing Kurt his copy of the lyrics. "We'll blow them out of the water tomorrow..." Blaine grinned and Kurt nodded in agreement. As nervous as Kurt was to sing the song, he wanted to kill it tomorrow, he wanted to prove to Mr. Morrison just how talented he was and this would be a good way to get the nerves out. "Is acapella okay with you?" Blaine asked, leaning against his dresser.

"Sounds good." Kurt said quietly, sitting down on his bed and crossing his legs.

"Whenever you're ready."Blaine said with a comforting smile. Kurt put on his game face, and the two began to sing.

"_I really can't stay - _**But baby it's cold outside**_  
I've got to go away - _**But baby it's cold outside**_._"

Upon hearing the first few lines, Kurt had to admit, their voices did blend very well together.

"_So really I'd better scurry - _**Beautiful, please don't hurry**_  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - _**Put****some records on while I pour**_._"

Each time Blaine's sang the word beautiful, Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes staring at him but however well he knew the song; his eyes remained practically glue on the music.

"I _wish I knew how - _**Your eyes are like starlight**_  
To break the spell __**- **_**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell.**"

As Kurt's face redden, he could hear Blaine moving. They had both been sitting on opposite sides of the room, but Blaine, always a showman, decided to sit down beside, the blushing Kurt.

"**Mind if I move in closer**_?"_

Blaine sang, as he did just that. Kurt mentally began preparing himself for the upcoming verse; he knew he just needed to keep calm, because he knew he couldn't blush much more. As they started the third verse, Blaine stood up from the bed and pulled Kurt along with him. They sang standing face to face.

"_My sister will be suspicious - _**Gosh, your lips look delicious**_  
My brother will be there at the door - _**Waves upon a tropical shore**_  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - _**Ohhh your lips are delicious**."

As the older boy sang this, his eyes didn't leave Kurt's mouth once and Kurt was almost sure of it this time.

"_You've really been grand_ - **I thrill when you touch my hand**  
_But don't you see -_ **How can you do this thing to me**?"

This time, as Kurt sang, he gently placed a hand on top of Blaine's. This made the older boy grin and pull Kurt into his arms.

"_I really can't stay - _**Get over that hold out**  
_**Ohhh, baby it's cold outside.**__"_

The song ended with Kurt standing, wrapped in Blaine's arms. Their mouths so close, Kurt swore he could taste him. Just an inch closer and they'd be kissing.

"Sounds good." Blaine cleared his throat and pulled his head away from the other boy, much to his disappointment.

"Why didn't you just do it?" Kurt whined and hated the way his voice sounded, as he sat down on his bed.

"Do what?" Blaine's voice is slightly husky, as he questions Kurt. Kurt raised his eyebrows, and just stared at him for a moment, either Blaine was screwing with him or Kurt was losing it. He decided in a split second that he couldn't take much more of this confusion, and the words slipped out of his mouth.

"What are we?" Kurt asked, surprisingly loud, looking at Blaine right in the eyes. Blaine's eyes widened, before he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked his eyes dark and his lips pressed together. Kurt shook his head in frustration.

"Stop it!" Kurt stood up off the bed and grabbed his "Forget I asked."

_And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.  
I don't think that you even know what you're looking for._

Kurt stormed out of his room and into the one across the hall.

"Knock much, Hummel?" Wes laughed. Kurt glared at his friend.

"I'm surprised you know what that word means." Kurt snapped. And again he felt bad for being mean to such a good guy.

"Ouch, Kurty-cat's got claws." Wes giggled, clawing at the air and adding a little hiss. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Do I really have a choice?" Wes asked, and Kurt shook his head. "Alright, you can have the floor."

"Such hospitality." Kurt muttered and sat down on Wes' bed. "Why do men always complain about women being complicated? Men are so much worse." Kurt leaned his head against his friends arm and sighed.

"Hey, you aren't the one who has to deal with an emotional wreck of a diva." Wes joked, and pulled Kurt into a seated hug, and placed a nuggy on the top of his head. Kurt pulled away and glared.

"Might I remind you that I'm sleeping in here tonight?" Kurt warned. "Better sleep with one eye open."

Kurt didn't end up sleeping on the floor, he passed out on Wes' bed, and Wes didn't have the heart to wake him. So when Kurt woke up the next morning, he was as well rested as he could have hoped, while Wes complained about his back.

"You're paying for a chiropractor." Wes whined, as he rubbed his back.

"I was fine with taking the floor; you were the one who let me sleep up here." Kurt smirked at his friend. He glanced at the clock, and knew he would have to return to his room soon so he could shower before Blaine woke up; he was still in no mood to see him.

"He knows you're here, you know." Wes commented, as if he had known who Kurt was thinking about. "He stopped in last night after you fell asleep..."Kurt nodded once and made his way to the door.

"Thanks again for letting me stay last night." Kurt said quietly, before exiting the room, and quietly entering his own. The bear was still sound asleep, so Kurt quickly went into his closet and grabbed his clothes for the day, before entering into the bathroom.

Kurt hated rushing. But he did it in order to avoid Blaine. He showered as quickly as possible, and threw on his clothes...but he did take a decent amount of time to fix his hair.

And by 1:30, Kurt had gone the entire school day without seeing Blaine, although they were both in different grades, with different classes so it wasn't actually that had to avoid him.

"You do realize you can't sleep in my room forever..." Wes mumbled, still annoyed about his back. "You're going to have to talk to him eventually." Kurt ignored his friend and glanced down at his watch. There was still over an hour until Warbler's practice.

"I'm going to go relax before rehearsal." Kurt mumbled quietly, completely ignoring his friend's suggestion, and headed for the stairs. He was not looking forward to performing that song again. He was about to step on the first stair when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Kurt!" Kurt sighed. He'd know that voice anywhere. He slowly turned and faced Blaine, who was frowning. Kurt almost expected Blaine to apologize and admit that he either liked Kurt or apologize for leading him on. But it was obviously just wishful thinking. "Hey...I missed you last night." Kurt rolled his eyes, and turned to walk up the stairs. These half-assed, mixed signals were really testing Kurt's patience.

"Leave me alone." Kurt suggested as he began his way up the stairs.

"Kurt, I don't understand what the problem is..." Blaine followed him up the stairs, obviously not taking any hints.

"Blaine, you know what the problem is." Kurt said, frustrated as ever, as he made a b-line towards his room. "Either you know or I'm going crazy." Kurt said quietly, before reaching his door, he saw someone who would drive him crazy. "You have got to be kidding me."

**Any guesses on who that could be? ****I'd love if someone guessed right! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please keep them coming and tell me if you'd like to see anything in the story. I really like the next two chapters...And I understand that this one was a little jumpy and all over the place. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Furt kind of effed this chapter up a little for me. So, I tried to fix it accordingly. Also, I love the Furt relationship. I was actually surprised that only 2 of you guess who the visitor is. I feel bad posting this though, since so many expected it to be a happier chapter. Sorry to disappoint, but Kurt needs to crack. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I tried to reply to them all last night, but was being weird.**

Karofsky stood leaned against the hallway wall. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks when he saw him. Karofsky caught eyes with him and straightened up.

"What in Prada's name are you doing here?" Blaine placed a calming hand on Kurt's shoulder, which the smaller boy immediately shrugged off.

"I need to talk to you." Kurt ignored what his bully said.

"How did you even find me?" Kurt wondered out loud. Karofsky admitted that he had facebook stalked him and then scared someone on the floor into saying which room was Kurt's. "Well that's just fantastic." Kurt mumbled as he unlocked the door and walked into his room, Blaine followed and without being asked and so did Karofsky. Blaine stepped in front of the jock.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea... You should probably leave." Blaine warned, but Kurt still frustrated with the tenor just rolled his eyes.

"No one is talking to you, Blaine." Kurt quipped. Blaine took a step back and leaned against the wall.

"Yea, Blaine." Karofsky sneered.

"Shut up, Karofsky." Kurt heard himself say before his eyes widened, much like the other two boys in the room. Wes in his usual style glided casually into the room and his eyes widened as he took in the room. Karofsky, Blaine and Kurt all standing awkwardly glaring at each other.

"Who's this?" Wes asked as he sized up the jock.

"Oh just an old friend." Kurt replied sarcastically. The tension in the room was painful. Kurt hadn't seen Karofsky since he transferred. "We had some great times, like the time you sexually harassed me in the locker room? Or how about when you threatened to kill me? Oh wait! I know how about..." Kurt was planning on continuing but Karofsky cut him off.

"Look, I just need to talk." Kurt raised his eyebrows. Guys like Karofsky didn't talk, they threatened and harassed.

"Do you know how?" Kurt growled. "I don't speak Neanderthal, fist to the face or tongue down the throat, so you'll have to be a big boy and use your words." Karofsky's eyes widened as he heard the new confident Dalton student speak.

"Fine. Can we go somewhere private?" Dave glanced at Wes and Blaine. The two boys stood awkwardly, not too sure what to do.

"Can you guys give us a moment?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine went to protest, but Wes grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Yea... We really must be going... Hate to leave now it's obvious since this has been so much fun!" Wes mumbled awkwardly to himself as he pulled Blaine out.

"We'll be next door if you need us." Blaine offered as he left the room. The door closed behind them, but Kurt could distinctly hear Wes telling Blaine to stop fighting Kurt's battles for him.

"You must be in heaven sharing a room with another gay dude." Karofsky sneered as he took in his surroundings.

"Just like I'm sure you're in heaven whenever you're in the showers after gym class." Kurt was much too quick to let the venom rise into his voice and quietly muttered a sorry.

"I'm not going to pretend like I don't deserve that." Karofsky spoke even quieter as he took a seat on Kurt's bed.

"After the hell you put me through for 2 years you deserve much more than that..." Kurt felt himself about to bubble over, so he took a calming breath. "But I understand how hard this must be for you, so I'm willing to play nice for as long as you do." Kurt added softly, resting his back against his dresser.

"Thanks, I guess." The jock mumbled awkwardly, cracking the knuckles in his hand he sighed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kurt said as an attempt to help Karofsky start talking. "Want to start with an apology? That's a big word for saying you're sorry for what you did." Karofsky placed a hand on his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Karofsky said quickly, and the look on his face showed he was surprised he actually said it. Kurt was just about to applaud the boy for being it, when Karofsky started talking again. "You know it was stupid of you to transfer."

"Was it now? I don't seem to remember any other options." Kurt glared at the boy. "It was either come here, or have to deal with you harassing me on a daily basis." Kurt was beginning to boil over again. "Plus you blatantly lied to the principle, your dad, my dad, and everyone else involved...I couldn't stay at the school after that."

"I wasn't actually going to kill you..." Karofsky informed the smaller boy. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You could have fooled me." Kurt remembered that moment very clearly.

"I was just pulling your pigtails." Kurt's mouth opened wide, as Karofsky spoke. "Like a little boy on the playground who pulls the girl he likes hair." Kurt took a deep breath before he spoke. All he wanted to do was release hell onto the boy, but he knew he couldn't.

"Look Dave..." Kurt offered, instead of yelling at the boy who tortured him. "I know we've told you this before, but this is something that is really hard to come to terms with...and I'm willing to help accept yourself and be proud of who you are. As a friend." Kurt emphasised the word friend, as obviously as he could.

"I'm not a homo, Hummel." Karofsky growled, and Kurt felt like smacking him in the head. "I just...I like you." His voice was whiney and desperate. He took a few steps closer to Kurt, and placed a hand on his shoulder, which Kurt immediately removed.

"Hey closet-case..." Kurt flinched as he said it, he knew it wasn't nice. "You. Are. Gay. And eventually you're going to have to come to terms with it." Karofsky made a guttural noise come out of his throat, and it made Kurt nervous. He attempted to back up, but he was already pressed up against the dresser.

"Don't...call me gay." Karofsky warned; as he leaned down to press his lips against Kurt's. Luckily, Kurt had gotten quicker since the last time, and reached down and slapped the boy across the face before any connection was made.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt yelled and pushed the other boy away. "Do you seriously think that in a million years, I would even think about dating you? I've done my research, I understand that lots of gay people have problems with accepting themselves and they lash out. And I'm willing to forgive you for that...But don't you dare for a second think that I would ever like you, after the hell you put me and all my friends through." Kurt could feel his face redden, not with embarrassment, but with anger. Karofsky stood there, flabbergasted, rubbing the red spot where Kurt had slapped. "You have some serious problems you need to work through...possibly with a counsellor or something. If you need someone to talk to, I'll be there for you. But you will not, ever, touch me again."

"Look, I'm sor..." Karofsky started to say, after a long moment of silence.

"Don't apologize. You're confused. I get it." Kurt sighed, he understood confusion extremely well. "Just stop doing it...all of it. The name calling, the derogatory terms, the kissing." Kurt wanted to make sure Karofsky got the picture.

"I don't think I'll ever be okay with it." Karofsky muttered. And Kurt shook his head, he pitied the poor confused boy almost as much as he hated him.

"Eventually, you will." He gave a comforting smile, before scribbling a number onto a piece of paper. "If you're ever confused or angry...You have permission to call this number." Karofsky shoved the number into his pocket and then looked at Kurt.

"Thanks...I guess." Karofsky said quietly before exiting the room.

**Good things come to those who wait...GOOD things are coming in the next chapter **** Hope you liked this one, and I hope you'll review, because the more reviews the more inspired I get(Especially when you guys tell me what you want to see/what you like/what you don't)**

**Xxxx- KurtColfer**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was planning on breaking my 2 posts a day streak today, but after all the love I got over the past two chapters... How could I say no? Thanks so much for reading; I appreciate each and every review I get. **

Karofsky slammed the door behind him, and Kurt collapsed onto his bed. He was proud of himself; he wasn't going to pretend he could ever love Karofsky. Kurt wasn't the type to lead people on. There was a calm knock on the door, and Kurt knew it was Blaine, because Wes never knocked.

"Can I come in?" The tenor asked as he poked his head in the room.

"It's your room too." Kurt admitted with a sigh. Although he really wanted to tell the boy to leave him alone, he couldn't. Blaine nodded once and made his way into the room, and seated himself in his desk chair.

"He didn't do anything did he?" Blaine asked, his hands clenched on his lap. Kurt glanced over and sighed, it was hard not to talk to Blaine.

"Of course he did." Kurt began, retelling the older boy what had happened in the room a few minutes earlier. "The boy doesn't take no for an answer very easily."

"What is his problem? I mean, first he comes here, insults you, and then tries to kiss you and claim he's still straight." Blaine fumed. "Some guys are so thick headed." Kurt rolled his eyes and felt himself boil over.

"Well you know what Blaine? For someone who hasn't admitted to himself what he is yet... He has no problem showing me how he feels." Kurt shuddered; the idea of dating Karofsky was repulsive and made Kurt's skin crawl. However, this constant flirting and friendship between him and Blaine had reached a peak and Kurt no longer wanted to straddle that line, he wanted to know which side of it he was on so he could adjust accordingly.

_I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime_

"But he has no right to push himself onto you like that." Blaine mumbled quietly. Running his hands through his hair, he sighed.

"Well at least people like him, aren't afraid to let other people know how they feel." Kurt spat bitterly, turning to glare at Blaine. "I would rather someone throw themselves at me, than throw mixed signals." Blaine's eyebrow arched up and he stood up off the bed, and made his way to where the frustrated boy was standing.

"Is that really what you want, Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly, standing closer to Kurt. Kurt glanced up.

"Yea, I would appreciate it if people just showed me how they felt." Kurt's voice came out as a sigh. He had made himself clear enough. Made his feelings obvious enough. Now it was up to Blaine.

"You know, not all guys are Karofsky's, Kurt." Blaine placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "And by that I mean I don't mean homophobic closeted jocks... I mean not all guys are going to force themselves on you, Kurt. Some guys are going to want you to realize how they feel for you and wait for you to feel the same." Blaine caught Kurt's eyes and for the first time, Kurt could see the line very clearly...and he could finally see what side of the line they were on.

"Yea?" Kurt asked quietly, forcing himself to look at Blaine's eyes, instead of the lips he so longed to have pressed up against his.

"Yea...Some guys will just keep dropping hints." As Blaine spoke his hands made their way down to Kurt's waist. "Praying that the boy of their dreams will catch on and feel the same." Blaine smirked as his hand lingered on the small of Kurt's back, wanting to move lower. "And some guys have a really hard time with subtle." He added, as his hand dipped down just a bit lower. Blaine smiled and moved his mouth closer to Kurt's ear, "But sometimes, I guess even the smartest Diva, can miss the obvious signs."

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat, and realized how foolish he'd been. Blaine was waiting for him to make the first move. Suddenly Kurt felt his body moving without his mind telling it too. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck; and the next bit seemed almost natural. Their lips were brought together very sweetly for their first kiss. They stood there for what felt like forever, Kurt's hands made their way into Blaine's hair and remained there until they both needed air. As they broke apart, gasping slightly, both boys had matching smiles on their faces, then Blaine's smile dropped suddenly.

"Kurt..." Blaine was serious now. Kurt's eyes widened, wondering what in the world could possibly be wrong. "I think you misunderstood what I said..." Kurt's smile dropped. Had he seriously fabricated everything between him and Blaine? And then Blaine began to smile.

"You are so gullible, Kurt." Blaine laughed and brought his mouth to Kurt's again. "I'm fucking crazy about you." Kurt pulled away and glared.

"You are such a jerk, Blaine Manning!" Kurt exclaimed, pretending to be angry even though he was extremely relieved. Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and pulled him into another kiss before Kurt moved out of them.

"Playing hard to get now, huh?" Blaine raised his eyebrows, as Kurt moved to sit on his bed. Kurt smirked, and crossed his arms in an attempt to look threatening. Blaine stalked over towards Kurt and whispered into his ear. "You sure you wanna play like that?" Blaine growled. 

"You bet I am." Kurt challenged, in his best diva voice, but no sooner was the sound out of his mouth, than he found himself on his back, lying on his bed with both hands pinned over his head and a smirking Blaine straddling him.

"I will scream." Kurt threatened, but they both knew it was empty, Blaine could feel Kurt's hardness growing against his own. Blaine's lips met with the soft skin on Kurt's neck and began to suck and nibbled.

"How about I make you scream?" Blaine asked, his lips now pressed against Kurt's ear as he thrust his hips upward, grinding against Kurt slowly. Kurt heard a moan escape his lips and he turned red, but as long as Blaine kept doing that, Kurt could care less about his completion. Blaine brought his lips up to Kurt's for a moment. "Tell me if I'm moving too fast."

"I'm a teenage boy whose been stuck sharing a room with the guy he likes for 2 months." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips. "Fast is good." Blaine grinned and allowed his hand to travel down Kurt's body.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped, as Blaine's hand cupped his erection. Biting his lip, Kurt threw his head back, exposing his neck to Blaine's lips. Blaine had now let go of Kurt's hands and was working to undo the zipper of Kurt's pants.

"For once, I'm thrilled you aren't wearing those skinny jeans that show off your ass." Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck, using both hands to pull of Kurt's pants with ease. He exposed Kurt's underwear clad erection and grinned triumphantly and began to stroke over the material.

"Oh sweet Armani..." Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips, which had now found their way back to Kurt's. The two boys were so engrossed in what they were doing that they didn't hear the door open. However they did hear Wes when he caught sight of what they were doing.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed and attempted to cover his eyes and walk out of the room, which resulted in him smacking into the wall.

"Knock much?" Blaine growled, as Kurt struggled to pull his pants back up.

"Sorry...wow... Really sorry..."Wes mumbled. "Uh...Warbler's practice..." Kurt, now fully clothed glanced down at his watch and cursed. Kurt stood up and glanced in the mirror, attempting to fix his hair he turned to the others.

"We're late." Wes and Blaine remained where they were. "Well come on!" Kurt clapped both boys into reality and they all left the room.

"So you guys are finally...?" Wes asked awkwardly, as the three made their way to the choir room. Kurt raised his eyebrows and shrugged, not sure what to call themselves. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and smiled.

"Yes...finally." Blaine replied sounding relieved, and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"I guess that means I should probably start knocking before I come into your room now." Wes mumbled quietly.

"For your sake, you'd better." Kurt smiled and returned the kiss on Blaine's cheek. "Unless you want to walk in on that again." All three boys blushed over what had transpired in their room a few minutes ago.

"Nope... I'll definitely be knocking from now on." Wes promised as he opened the door to the choir room and they filed in. The rehearsal had already begun, and Mr. Morrison grinned when the boys walked in.

"We almost thought you weren't coming." Mr. Morrison said, as he handed the pianist the music. All three boys apologized as they took their seats.

"Oh they're were both really close to coming, I just interrupted them." Wes said loudly, and received a punch on the arm from Blaine. "I stand by my previous statement." Kurt blushed bright red, even though he knew very few people in the room understood what Wes had actually meant.

"Alright...you boys want to start us off?" Mr. Morrison suggested, and Blaine and Kurt happily made their way to the front of the piano.

**Okay, so that was my first attempt at ever writing some sort of smut. If it was bad let me know and I'll never do it again. I wrote an upcoming chapter, which involves more slash...but it might not ever be posted because I found it horribly awkward. Please keep reviewing and suggesting things you'd like to see. **

**Xoxox- gossip girl...just kidding! I hate that friken show.**


	9. Chapter 9

**WOOO I reached a hundred reviews **

**For those of you who liked the chapter, thanks ****. For those of you who didn't like the chapter, I'm sorry. For those of you, who sent me hate messages over PM, go fly a kite, seriously calm down. Yea so, last chapter was really hit and miss and I'm slightly discouraged, so this might be the last chapter I post. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it, and will respond to all of your reviews when I have time **** . And to IceQueenRia, thanks for offering me some of your slash; it's so cool that my favourite author on here reads my story. (Go check out her work, its amazing!)**

Blaine and Kurt knocked the performance out of the park, or so they were told. Both singers were much too distracted during the rehearsal to know if they were any good or not.

"Nicely done, boys." Mr. Morrison commended as the two boys, now hand in hand took their seats. Another student made their way to the piano and began running through his number.

"Guys, I think we're going to have one of our best shows ever." Mr. Morrison said proudly. "Keep practicing over the weekend and make sure you keep your throats covered." Kurt nodded, not just because he had over 20 scarves to choose from, but because they all need to take care of their voices. They were dismissed and Wes, Blaine and Kurt made their way out of the room.

"I feel like I just listened to ear porn." Wes complained. "Could you too have been eye fucking each other any harder?" Kurt felt his face flush as he turned to his whiny friend.

"Would you rather watch that, or walk into our room again?" Kurt asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Neither."

"Well that's too damn bad." Blaine commented before kissing Kurt sweetly on the lips. Blaine rested his arm on Kurt's shoulder as they walked down the corridor. Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone that had been on silent.

"Six missed calls?" Blaine asked, reading over Kurt's shoulder.

"I'll bet it's my dad." he mumbled as he dialled his house number. The phone picked up on the first ring.

"Answer your phone much." It was Finn.

"Hello to you too, Finn." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Oh yea. Hi." The freakishly tall and simple minded boy answered. "Burt kind of forgot you had practice today... But he wanted to know if you'd be home for dinner tonight." Kurt glanced at his phone to see the date.

"Is it Friday?" He mumbled, surprised at how fast the week had gone by.

"Yesterday was Thursday, so yea." Finn's answered as if he was solving a math problem.

"Uh, yea Finn...I'll be home for dinner. I'll leave in a few." Kurt frowned; this certainly put a damper on his plans for tonight.

"See you later, bro." and before Kurt could scold his brother for calling him 'bro' the other line had clicked off.

"Who was that?" Blaine asked.

"He asks as if he wasn't eavesdropping." Wes laughed.

"It's Friday." Kurt sighed. "I must drive the 45 minutes back home." He couldn't help but sound slightly disappointed and neither could Blaine.

"But..." Blaine frowned, and pondered his options for a moment. "Do I need to start singing, 'Baby, its cold outside' again?" Blaine pouted. "Cause I'll do it." Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I have to go." Kurt did want to go see his dad, but he also wanted to spend the weekend with Blaine, especially after weeks of not kissing. Kurt glanced at the boy and smiled. "I really can't stay, but you could come with me."

"Would Papa Bear Burt be okay with that?" Blaine wondered. Kurt nodded. "Then I would love too." Blaine kissed the blue eyed boy on the cheek again.

"Thank god!" Wes sighed happily; both boys broke eye contact with each other and turned to him. "I don't think I could handle you guys acting like this all weekend."

"Does Papa bear Burt know I'm coming?" Kurt nodded, eyes on the road ahead.

"I call him before we left." He knew his dad wouldn't mind, but it was proper etiquette to ask. As long as Kurt was there, Burt wouldn't care if he brought Hitler home for the weekend. Kurt smiled for a moment. "And as a warning, you might want to refrain from calling him that." Kurt suggested.

"Noted." Blaine grinned. "It's very cool of you to invite me."

"I think it'll be fun. A nice chance to mix the two aspects of my life together." Kurt was actually excited for Blaine to properly meet his family and friends. "And just think, you can spend Saturday listening to Rachel inform you on why you should have lost sectionals."

"What about Finn?" Blaine questioned. Kurt turned his head quickly to look at the tenor. He repeated the question back at Blaine. "I mean, is he going to be okay with this?" Blaine drew a line with his finger, connecting himself to Kurt. Kurt sighed, he loved Finn and he knew  
Finn loved him but Kurt knew that Finn still wasn't fully comfortable with his sexuality.

"He'll probably be really uncomfortable sharing a room with us, seeing as we are..." Kurt cleared his throat instead of attempting to describe what he and Blaine were. "Which will probably result in one of us sleeping on the couch upstairs." Blaine frowned.

"Well that just won't do." Blaine complained.

"Well, I mean, he would never be allowed to share a room with Rachel, if she stayed over." Kurt reasoned, he knew it wouldn't be fair to expect any special treatment.

"What if we weren't together?" Blaine asked. Kurt frowned.

"We haven't been on a date yet and you want to break up?" Kurt questioned. Blaine shook his head and laughed.

"No...Definitely not." Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's. "But I mean, if they thought you and I were just friends we could stay in the same room together with no problem." Blaine suggested and received a grin from Kurt as a response. It could work, Kurt decided. As long as they kept their hands to themselves during the day, they could spend alone time together during the night...As long as Finn fell asleep.

"I like the way you think, Manning." Kurt said as he took his eyes off the road and gave Blaine a quick peck. Kurt wasn't thrilled with the idea of hiding aspects of his life from his friends and family, but this was still so extremely new the two of them, and the others would find out eventually.

"Oh and by the way Kurt..." Blaine flashed Kurt a smile. "Make sure you remind me to take you on a date when we get back." Kurt kept his eyes on the road, but a smile was now covering the boy's face. They drove the rest of the way in silence, both stealing looks at each other, and those looks said much more than words did. Kurt pulled onto his street, and parked the car on the side of the road.

"Hey Kurt, I know you haven't been home for 5 days. But this isn't your house." Blaine laughed, and pointed down the street, where the Hummel house was located. Kurt had purposely done this, he knew that his dad would come out of the house the second his car pulled into the driveway and he wanted a moment alone with Blaine.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Kurt said sarcastically. "But I just wanted to make sure they didn't see me do this." Kurt unbuckled his seat belt and turned to face Blaine, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck, he pulled him into a kiss. He felt Blaine smile against his lips and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Blaine's mouth. The kiss deepened, and Kurt was pulled onto Blaine's lap. Blaine reached up to Kurt's head, to tangle his hands in his hair, when Kurt stopped him.

"Uh-uh." Kurt giggled and pulled away from the boy, sitting back in his seat. "I can't go into there with my hair all messed up...We have appearances to keep up."

"Such a tease." Blaine whined, as Kurt turned the key and drove the short distance to his house.

"Hey, now you know how I feel." Kurt grinned at his passenger, while Burt, as expected, made his way out of the house and over to his son's car, with a huge smile on his face.

**Yea, so I was worried to post this chapter after the response I got from the last one. I don't want to stop writing the story, I'm going away for the weekend(so I'll have no internet even if I do want to continue) but hopefully I'll write another chapter, because I do like this story and I love all of you for liking it as well. **

**-Xxoxo KurtColfer**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I love you. I was away until Sunday weekend with no internet connections, but Friday before I left I realized I was over 150 reviews and I knew that you were all too awesome to leave on a cliff-hanger. So the story will continue, whether people like it or not**** sorry if Finn is a little OOC, I was in brotherly love heaven, when I wrote this chapter. Also, in 3 chapters (some of which haven't been written) my absolute favourite chapter of this story will come into play. I miss Wes **

Burt pulled his son out of the car and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey, Kiddo." Burt grinned. Blaine made his way to the trunk of the car, and appeared beside the father and son as the broke apart.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Hummel." Blaine grinned and stuck out his hand, which Burt accepted.

"You too, Blaine." Burt said, "It's freezing out here, let's go inside." Burt lead the way, as Blaine passed Kurt's bag to him, their hands brushing against each other. They entered the house and Carole wrapped her arms around her step-son.

"Kurt!" She grinned. Kurt pressed a kiss on her cheek and hugged back. He loved Carole, everything about her. She was a huge part of the reason he was so happy. She took care of his dad, and loved him, and that was all Kurt needed.

"Looking fabulous as always." Kurt grinned, at one of his most successful makeovers. Burt grinned and pressed a kiss onto of Carole's head.

"And of course," The new Mrs. Hummel grinned and gave Blaine a quick hug. "Nice to see you." Blaine was just about to return the sentiment, when Finn came barrelling up the stairs.

"Kurt!" Finn exclaimed happily, as he pulled the smaller boy into a hug.

"Hello Finn." Kurt grinned as his brother let him go.

"You've grown." Finn joked. They acted like he had been gone for 5 years, not 5 days. Finn placed his hand on the shorter boy's head and ruffled his hair. Kurt raised his eyebrows and grabbed the skin on Finn's arm and pinched.

"Why did you pinch me?" Finn whined, as he let go of his step-brother.

"You messed up my hair." Kurt replied in his bitchiest tone. Carole and Burt just laughed and made their way into the kitchen to finish dinner. Blaine stood laughing; as he watched the two boys interact with each other.

"What's so funny, chuckles?" Kurt asked, as he reached a hand up to fix his hair.

"You guys are like six year olds." Blaine laughed, as the boys started towards the basement.

"That's what happens when your any only child, who gets a sibling later on in life." Finn laughed and grabbed his brother's bag and carried it down the stairs.

"It doesn't help if your brother is a giant six year old." Kurt muttered under his breath as they entered the room. It had changed drastically while Kurt had been at Dalton. He decided it was only fair to let Finn have the majority of the room.

"It looks different." Blaine commented, as he looked around the room. The once gray walls were now a forest green, with posters of sports and musicians covering one side of the room.

"You mean, it looks ugly." Kurt complained, as Finn defended his decorating style. "Of course I get a brother with no taste or style."

"Hey, Rachel helped me decorate it." Finn reminded Kurt.

"Well that makes even more sense." Kurt poked. In actuality, his relationship with Rachel was better than ever, but her style and taste was still abysmal. "How are things with you and my fellow diva?" Kurt asked, as he took a seat on his bed, Blaine followed him.

"Great. She totally let me feel her up the other night. It was awesome..." Finn gushed, until he remembered who he was sitting with. Both Blaine and Kurt sat there with their eyebrows raised. "Well Puck thought it was awesome." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" It had been a new directions tradition that every Saturday, the 12 would hang out for the day.

"Rachel said I wasn't allowed to tell you." Finn replied quietly, the boy was so whipped. "She says you're going to complain."

"We aren't going to watch her dance recital videos again, are we?" Kurt shuttered at the thought. Finn laughed loudly, knowing how much he hated those videos too.

"No something cooler...much cooler." Finn put a strange emphasis on the word cooler, but left it at that. Finn turned to Blaine and smiled. "I completely forgot to say hi. How's it going, bro?" Kurt rolled his eyes at the over used word.

"Really good." Blaine grinned, and only Kurt really knew why. "Are the New Directions going to be cool with me tagging along tomorrow?"

"Yea, they don't hate you or anything." Finn told him. "Kurt talks way too much about you for them to hate you." Kurt mentally face-palmed.

"Really, now?" Blaine asked and playfully jabbed Kurt in the side. "What does he say?" Finn had just opened his mouth to speak, when they were called up for dinner, and suddenly Finn was gone. Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled.

"I didn't talk about you that much." He blushed and Blaine brought their mouths together for a quick kiss, before they both walked upstairs.

Kurt was surprised at how well Blaine fit in with his family. They were in the middle of a very dramatic game of charades. Hands were flailing and people were shouting out answers, and everyone was laughing.

"How on earth does making a circle over your head mean, 'Charlie's Angels'?" Finn whined, as Kurt's team won yet again.

"It was a halo, Finn. Like an angel." Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine who just sat quietly, smiling at them.

"Kurt cheats." Finn yelled, accusingly. "He has these eyes that like speak, so if he looks at you he'll give you the answer."

"That's not cheating!" Kurt laughed. "You just truly suck at this game."

"It may not be cheating, but it's like witch craft or something." Finn mumbled, always a sore loser. "I'm going to bed."

"Fine, you big baby." Kurt laughed. "Ever since he started dating Berry, his diva storm out is improving."

Carole sighed as she watched her son make his way downstairs. "He's never been a very good loser."

"You'd think he'd be use to it after his football team's season last year." Burt mumbled before taking a sip of his beer.

"I heard that!" A voice called from downstairs, and those who remained on the main floor, found themselves laughing.

"Did they really have that bad of a season?" Blaine wondered, not really aware of the year McKinley's football team had.

"The only game they ever won was the one Kurt played in." Burt admitted proudly. Blaine turned to the blue eyed boy, eyes wide in surprise.

"Don't look so shocked!" Kurt commented as he playfully shoved Blaine. "I was the best thing that ever happened to that team."

"You're the best thing that happened to a lot of things, Kurty." Blaine mumbled to himself, before realizing he had said it out loud. "I mean...you won Nationals for the Cheerio's...too right? And you won us Sectionals." Blaine thought quickly on his feet, and Kurt joined him.

"Well that's me. Kurt Hummel: Kick ass kicker, high kicking Cheerio, and high note hitting countertenor." Kurt said proudly, as he laughed his signature nervous laugh.

"You're a lot to be proud of, Kurt." Burt commented, as both boys breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that was close." Kurt mumbled as he exited the bathroom, now in his pyjamas.

"I apologize for almost blowing our cover." Blaine whispered and laid down on Kurt's bed and patted the spot beside him, which Kurt happily too.

"You're lucky you're cute." Kurt smiled as he pulled himself closer to Blaine. Blaine beamed.

"So, you were a cheerleader and a football player?" Blaine asked as he turned over to face Kurt. "That is literally the hottest thing I've ever heard." Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt, who pulled away and pointed to the lump lying less than 3 feet away.

"He's not snoring yet." Kurt whispered.

"He's asleep, Kurt." Blaine smiled and pressed his lips against Kurt's, who was tense for a moment but eventually submitted. Their mouths pressed together as Kurt's fingers wrapped themselves in Blaine's curls. Blaine sucked on Kurt's bottom lip until it was slightly swollen and redder than usual.

And when Kurt's tongue snuck its way into Blaine's mouth, both boys heard themselves groan quietly. Blaine's hands travelled down Kurt's stomach and stopped at the band of Kurt's underwear, when he felt the younger boy freeze.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, pulling his mouth away from Kurt's neck. Kurt shook his head and frowned.

"Regardless of if he's sleeping or not, there has to be some sort of a boundary." Blaine nodded obviously understanding the line they would be crossing and pressed one final kiss to Kurt's mouth before rolling onto his side of the bed.

"Hey." Kurt whispered, slightly louder than before. Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt. "Cuddling is still okay." Both boys grinned as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and placed his head on his chest.

**I'll try to post another chapter tonight and one tomorrow morning before work. Thanks so much for reviewing...I need to think of another way to describe Kurt...every time I call him the younger boy...it sounds creepy. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I decided to post this chapter, even though after writing it I was so embarrassed I swore I wouldn't. I'll say this chapter is rated M...for a bit of awkward slash. But I don't want to raise the rating for the chapter, so you have been warned. I miss writing Wes, he'll hopefully be back in the next chapter, and will remain in the story forever, seeing as I'm in love with a character who only had 1 line in 1 episode. Btw, have I mentioned how much I love you all? Also ****Zbbal don't let school get you down :)**

"Is he still sleeping?" The usually loud voice of Rachel Berry was even louder first thing in the morning. Kurt groaned and rolled onto his side. His empty bed was the first thing he noticed as he took in his surroundings. He sat up and stretched, before gingerly making his way up the stairs. Rachel, Blaine and Finn all sat around the dining room table, all dressed.

"Has anyone else told you how freakishly loud you are?" Kurt mumbled as he caught  
eyes with Rachel Berry, who grinned largely and stood up from the table.

"Since birth. The nurses in the hospital said I was even more vocal than the average baby." Kurt rolled his eyes and he pulled the noisy girl into a hug.

"Obviously something you would be proud of." Kurt mumbled as he sat down at the table. "Good morning." He smiled at Finn and Blaine who had been silent since he woke up. It took all of Kurt's willpower not to lean over and kiss Blaine.

"There's coffee on the counter if you want some." Finn offered and Kurt shook his head.

"Normally I would comment on how caffeine stunts your growth." He grinned at Finn. "But you obviously wouldn't care." Blaine glanced at Kurt and a grin appeared.

"What are you smiling at?" Kurt questioned.

"I just realized that I've never seen you right after you wake up." Kurt frowned and patted his hair self consciously.

"How is that possible?" Rachel asked. "Don't you share a room with him?" Blaine nodded but explained that Kurt was normally an early riser.

"I normally am. However I didn't get much sleep last night. Someone hogs the blankets." Kurt commented and raised an eyebrow at the person in question.

"Well at least I don't kick the crap out of the person beside me." Blaine challenged, as his foot found Kurt's under the table.

"As much as I would love to share some tales of my sleep-dancing routines." Rachel entered herself into the conversation. "Kurt should probably start getting ready if we want to meet the group on time."

"Are you at least going to tell me what we're doing?" Kurt asked the brown eyed girl. She shook her head in response and Kurt was too tired to argue.

"Ice skating?" Kurt huffed as they stepped into the arena. "Have you met your boyfriend, Rachel? Do you want him to die?" Kurt reminded her how clumsy he is. "And what about Artie?" Finn explained that he had wheels that allowed him to go on the ice.

"It'll be fun." Rachel said. "Besides this outfit looks like something an ice-skater would wear."

"That isn't a good thing, Rachel." Kurt muttered, making a little jab at her fashion sense.

"Blaine, you're lucky." Rachel smiled. Blaine raised his eyebrows in confusion. "You don't have to deal with Kurt constantly bashing your wardrobe, since you all wear uniforms."

"True, but I do have to deal with him complaining about having to wear a uniform every day." Blaine joked acting almost as if Kurt wasn't listening.

"Oh that must be annoying!" Rachel agreed and just as Finn was about to join into the conversation, Kurt interrupted.

"We get it, I'm a fashionable diva who can't keep his mouth shut." Kurt admitted in annoyance.

"You can say that again." A voice came from behind the group. Kurt turned around and threw his arms around his best friend.

"Mercedes!" Kurt yelled happily. The missing members of the glee club all appeared behind the hugging pair.

"How about the rest of us?" Tina asked from behind Artie's wheelchair. Kurt smiled at the girl and switched from Mercedes to Tina and then made his way behind down the line of his friends, hugging each of them. Blaine pulled Mercedes into a hug before being introduced to the rest of the group.

"Ladies, gentlemen. This is Blaine." Kurt moved his hand back and forth between the McKinley kids and the Dalton boy. "And Blaine this is, Artie, Tina, Sam, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Quinn, and Puck." They all greeted each other, very civilly, but noticeably awkward.

"As happy as I am to see all of you, I will be remaining on the sidelines, and watching." Kurt commented as they stood in line for skates.

"Is it because you have to rent shoes?" Tina asked.

"No...But that is extremely un-appealing." Kurt wrinkled his nose. "I don't know how to skate." Kurt admitted, as they moved up in line. The group reminded him that neither did most of them. "Still not happening."

"Don't be such a spoil sport."

"I'm not being a spoil sport. We have a big performance in a little more than a week, Blaine. And I don't want to be hopping all over the stage with a broken leg." Kurt reasoned but Blaine shook his head.

"I'll catch you. I promise." Blaine smiled. Kurt sighed in defeat; there was no way he could say no to that.

Skating was enjoyable, although Kurt would only admit it under gun point.

"You know, I would have had an easier time catching you if you didn't pull me down with you every time you fell." Blaine commented, as he found himself flat on the ice again. Everyone apart from Artie and surprisingly Finn, had fallen down at least once.

"Maybe you're the one falling and pulling me down." Kurt teased as he attempted to get up off the ice.

"Whatever you say." Blaine held out his hand and expertly pulled Kurt off the ice. Mercedes carefully skated over to the pair and pulled Kurt off the ice.

"So how long were you planning on going before telling me about you and Blaine?" Mercedes asked when the two were alone. Kurt's eyes widened at his friend's comment.

"How'd you know?" Kurt asked in a whisper.

"I'm your best friend. You have that 'I have a man' glow about you." Mercedes laughed and wrapped her arms around the boy. "I just wished you would have told me yourself." Mercedes' voice was slightly sad and Kurt knew why.

"Well technically we aren't telling anyone, so you are the first to know." Kurt smiled. "And you would have been the first to know as soon as we wanted to tell people." Mercedes nodded.

"That better be true, white boy." She giggled as she attempted to threaten him. Her tone turned serious for a moment. "I miss you." Kurt nodded once and felt his eyes well up with tears.

"I miss you too." Kurt sighed, expecting her to tell him she wanted him to come back. "But I can't..."

"I don't want you to come back." Mercedes interrupted. Kurt's eyes widened and he had to admit that hearing that hurt a little. "Kurt. I don't mean it like that. As much as I miss you. We're both better off where we are right now. Dalton has done what McKinley never could for you. And without you to lean on, I'm starting to branch out more." Kurt nodded and pressed a kiss on Cedes' temple.

"Love you, Merce." Kurt said as he wiped away a tear.

Finn, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the basement. Dinner had ended hours ago, and so had skating.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked as he watched his brother stand up.

"The couch upstairs." Kurt cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Look, I may be dumb, Kurt." Finn said with a smile on his face as he pulled a blanket and pillow off his bed. "But I'm not a complete nim-skull." Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Finn, the term is nimrod, or numbskull." He said with a shake of his head.

"Whatever, I'm also not deaf." Finn laughed, and threw a wink at his brother. "Have a

nice night." And with that, Finn climbed up the stairs and closed the door.

"So apparently he heard us last night." Blaine said with a soft laugh. Kurt frowned.

"He and Rachel are going to have sex on my bed for payback...I just know it." Kurt said with a sigh, as he felt himself being pulled onto the bed. Blaine's lips connected with the flesh on Kurt's neck.

"Just be happy that we didn't do anything more than kiss then." Blaine giggled. Blaine rolled onto of Kurt and kissed his soft lips. "It was very nice of him to give us the room, though." He added quickly, before bringing his lips back to Kurt's. Kurt mumbled in agreement, as Blaine slipped his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth.

Both boys' tongues battled for dominance until Blaine pulled away and found the spot on Kurt's neck that he knew drove the boy crazy. Biting and sucking, Blaine made sure he left a mark before pulling away.

"Did you just give me a hickey?" Kurt growled playfully, as he rolled on top of Blaine.

"Just a little one." Blaine smiled innocently, and reached up to kiss Kurt, who surprisingly pulled away. Before Blaine could ask what was wrong, Kurt spoke.

"Can I try something?" Kurt asked quietly, his eyebrows slightly pushed together. Blaine cocked his head.

"What do you want to try?" Blaine's voice was husky, and he was slightly out of breath. Kurt glanced down at Blaine's crotch, and bit his lip. Blaine's eyes widened, as he realized what Kurt was asking, and nodded vigorously.

"I might be bad at it." Kurt admitted nervously. Blaine wanted to giggle when the other boy said this, but decided against it.

"Hey...Courage." Blaine grinned, making a small joke in order to make the pale boy feel less nervous. Kurt leaned forward and kissed the boy once on the lips, before sliding down towards the bottom of the bed and seating himself between Blaine's legs. Taking a deep breath in, he slowly pulled the older boy's pyjama bottoms and boxers off.

Kurt heard his breath catch in this throat, as he came face to face with Blaine's cock. The first one Kurt had ever seen in real life. He felt his cheeks flush, as he reached down to stroke it.

Kurt knew how to jerk someone off, or he at least knew how to jerk himself off...but what he really wanted to tried involved his mouth. He leaned forward and placed light kiss on the head of Blaine's cock. The small sound of pleasure that came from Blaine's throat was enough for Kurt to continue. He licked his way up Blaine's leaking cock, and popped the head in his mouth, sucking on it.

"Mmm Kurt." Blaine moaned quietly. "Use your hand." And Kurt, always willing to please, complied, pumping Blaine's hardness, as he sucked on the head. Pumping Blaine for a few more moments, Kurt decided to switch things up.

Kurt decided he wanted to push himself, strive for excellence, so he began to deep throat Blaine's cock, as his hands gently played with his balls. Blaine moaned loudly now, and Kurt knew he must be doing something right. Half of Blaine's hard cock in his mouth, bobbing his head as he sucked.

"Oh god. Do not...stop." Blaine panted, as he wrapped his fingers in Kurt's hair. "Kurt...I'm going to..." Blaine attempted to warn, but when Kurt made a humming noise in his throat, and Blaine lost it. Shooting his load into Kurt's mouth, who was slightly startled, but swallowed it happily.

Blaine was lying on the bed, breathing deeply, as his orgasm died down. Kurt pulled himself away from Blaine's now soft cock, and joined the panting boy on the bed. Blaine turned on his side and pulled Kurt into a kiss.

"That was amazing." Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips, which earned him a grin. "Want me too...?" Blaine asked suggestively, as his hand made its way down Kurt's stomach. Kurt grasped the boy's hand and smiled.

"Later." He giggled, as he failed to stop a yawn.

"But..." Blaine protested but Kurt shook his head.

"Sleep." Kurt insisted and Blaine nodded. He wrapped the smaller boy in his arms, and pulled the blanket over them.

**So...there it is. It if was bad. I'm sorry; I'm a super-virgin, so I wouldn't expect anything different. Thanks for reviewing! Wes will be back next chapter **

**Did anyone see the in the promo for next week, Wes was there! I freaked out more that I probably should have. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Last chapter, I effed up with the date of the Christmas concert and said something like a little more than a week. Wrong! Major writers fail. It's 3 weeks away, in the story...It's not important in this chapter but it will be eventually. Thanks for reviewing. Everyone excited for glee tomorrow? PS. Wes3**

Kurt woke up early and untangled himself from a still sleeping Blaine. Kurt went about his morning as usual. He had showered and had gotten dressed before he noticed the marks on his neck. Kurt couldn't remember Blaine leaving this many marks. However he couldn't help but smile. The hickies that Blaine had given him last night were the only blemish, Kurt didn't mind having on his perfect skin. He reached into his closet and pick out a scarf to cover it, before going upstairs to make breakfast. Finn laid sprawled across the couch, half of the tall boy hanging off. Kurt started around the kitchen, breaking eggs and pouring the mixture into fry pan and started the coffee machine.

"Good morning." Finn appeared suddenly. Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin.

"When did you wake up?" Kurt asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Like right now." Finn said and made himself a cup of coffee before sitting back down on the couch. Kurt took a deep breath.

"Look, Finn...About last night..." Kurt started but was interrupted when Burt walked into the room.

"Finn." Burt asked as he noticed the pillow and blanket on the couch. "Why'd you sleep on the couch last night?" Kurt froze in the kitchen, as he caught eyes with Finn.

"Blaine was snoring...I couldn't sleep." Finn lied, and smiled at a relieved Kurt who mouthed a 'thank you' to his older brother.

"You just can't get away from it Kurt. Both of your roommates snore." Burt laughed. "What's for breakfast, kid?" Burt asked as he joined his son in the kitchen.

"Scrambled egg whites and tofu bacon." Kurt said it with a smile, knowing his dad wouldn't be exactly thrilled with this heart healthy option. "With whole grain toast."

"Sounds...healthy." Burt searched for a word that wouldn't offend his son's cooking. Carole made her way down from upstairs.

"Morning." She said cheerfully. Burt wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a kiss. Kurt couldn't help but smile at how happy his dad was. Kurt turned off the burners and smiled.

"Help yourselves. There's coffee in the pot." Kurt said as he made his way downstairs. Blaine had taken advantage of the now empty bed and had sprawled out.

"Blaine..."Kurt gently nudged the sleeping boy. Nothing. Kurt nudged the boy harder this time, shaking him slightly. And suddenly dark haired boy jerked awake, cursing slightly. Kurt giggled at the boy's reaction.

"Oh thank god." Blaine commented. "I thought it was Wes for a minute...this is much better." Blaine grinned and took hold of Kurt's hand and pulled him down and kissed him.

"Breakfast is ready." The pale boy smiled, pulled Blaine up out of bed and towards the stairs.

"Wait." Blaine stopped at the bottom of the staircase and still holding on to Kurt's hand. Gently pulling Kurt's scarf down just enough to uncover one of the hickies and Blaine gave it a soft kiss.

"When we get back to Dalton tonight..." Blaine asked looking deep into Kurt's eyes. "Do you want to go out to dinner with me?" Kurt nodded and both boys, smiling widely, made their way upstairs to eat breakfast.

Blaine and Kurt had packed up their stuff and we're getting ready to head back to Dalton, when Kurt finally got a moment alone with Finn.

"Why didn't you tell Dad?" Kurt asked, once Blaine and their bags were in his car.

"It's against the guy code." Finn smiled. "Plus, you respected my boundaries the night before...so I wasn't about to throw you under the bus."

"Thanks, Finn." Kurt sighed. "I know that my sexuality makes you uncomfortable sometimes..." Kurt attempted to say, but Finn interrupted.

"Kurt, you may be gay but you're also my brother. And as a fellow boy you should tell me if you want me to get out so you can get lucky." Finn smiled and nudged his brother. Kurt blushed and was about to inform his brother that no one got lucky when Burt joined them.

"Who's lucky?" Burt asked as he walked out to the car, only catching the end of the conversation.

"Uh..." Kurt stalled. Kurt had never been one to lie easily, especially to his dad.

"Kurt's lucky to have such an awesome brother." Finn finished and threw a smile at his brother. Burt nodded once and turned his attention to Kurt.

"I love you, kid." Burt said simply before pulling his son into a hug.

"Love you too, dad." Burt smiled and pulled away before knocking on Blaine's window. Blaine rolled it down and smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine's voice cracked a little, Burt could be extremely intimidating.

"Take care of Kurt." Burt said, it was a threat and a command at the same time. "If he gets hurt, it's on your head." Blaine nodded once to signal he understood, as Kurt pulled himself into the car. Kurt said one more goodbye to his family before driving out of the driveway and out of the town.

When Kurt and Blaine arrived back at Dalton at about 4, they expected Wes to barge into their room. However, they actually had a chance to unpack and relax before they met up with him in the common room. About 10 other students were in the room with them, as Blaine and Kurt took a seat beside Wes.

"Hey guys." Blaine smiled at the people they were sitting with.

"Evening gentlemen." Wes grinned at both boys as he walked into the room with them. "Have a good weekend?" Wes asked, on eyebrow higher than the other.

"Yea. It's always nice to go back home." Kurt smiled. Wes pointed down to Kurt's neck.

"Nice scarf." Wes commented as a smirk appeared on his face. Kurt frowned, he knew Wes, and he knew that look was never a good thing.

"Thank you." Kurt played with the end of the material. "It's Ralph Lauren." Wes nodded once.

"Did you try the chap stick method for hiding hickies?" Wes grinned. "Or are you completely unaware of how obvious wearing a scarf is?" Those who were in the room with them, turned their attention to the three boys. Kurt sneered at the comment.

"I'm not covering a hickey." He hissed in protest.

"Who gave you a hickey, Kurt?" David asked, as he wiggled his eyebrows. Kurt rolled his eyes and repeated his previous statement.

"I'm protecting my throat for the show." Kurt mentally smacked himself for how bad the lie was. Blaine coughed a laugh as Kurt lied, Kurt glared at the other boy and fought the urge to flip him off.

"Oh really?" Wes said. Before leaning in closer to Kurt. "We're inside now. I think your throat is safe from the cold. Unless you're worried about Blaine going Edward Cullen on it again." Blaine laughed even louder at this and Kurt gave him a little kick.

"Oh come on, it's funny." Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"Honestly, I hate you all." Kurt muttered, his face still bright red. David looked between the three boys before he realized what was going on.

"Wow...Kurt and Blaine?" David asked, obviously happy for the pair. The two boys nodded and for a moment Kurt forgot how embarrassed.

"Want to get ready for dinner?" Blaine asked Kurt, who nodded and stood up from his seat.

"Where are we eating?" Wes asked, oblivious to the fact that the dinner was just for the two.

"Uh Wes...Kurt and I were kind of hoping it could be just the two of us."Blaine mentioned.

"Aw, first date?" Wes mocked. Both boys nodded, unable to hide the smiles on their faces. Blaine and Kurt made their way to the door, when Wes stopped them.

"Hey, I need to talk to Kurt for a second." Blaine nodded and made his way back to his room.

"What is it, Wes?" Kurt asked hands on his hips in a diva pose, he was expecting his friend to poke fun at him again.

"I'm happy that things seem to be working out for you, Kurtsie." Wes admitted as he hugged his smaller friend.

"Thanks Wes." Kurt grinned, relieved that his friend had decided to tone down the joking.

"Put it here." Wes stuck his hand out to Kurt. Kurt looked at the hand oddly, but shook it anyways and felt something being placed into his hand. He glanced down and found a condom.

"Remember, no glove no gay love." Wes commented, before howling with laughter as he watched Kurt blush and nervously shove the condom into his pocket.

"I loathe you, Wes." The normally pale boy muttered as he walked out of the common room and towards his own.

**The next chapter might be a shorter one; it will probably end up being just the date. Thanks so much for reviewing. Please keep reviews and requests coming ****Also, there will be no sex for awhile...I'm just telling you that in case you were expecting it after the condom joke. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Everyone needs a little fluff in their lives. Thanks so much for reviewing everyone!**

Blaine drove them. Partially because Kurt's car was out almost out of gas, but also because Blaine knew the area better.

"Do you have a preference on where we eat?" Kurt shook his head, after another weekend of heart healthy choices; Kurt wanted something with a bit more substance. "I know a really great Italian restaurant..."

"Carbs? Sounds perfect." Kurt grinned.

"Good." Blaine laughed. "It'll be like lady and the tramp."

"Am I the lady or the tramp?"

The boys were seated at a booth, in a nice quiet area of the restaurant. The daft waitress had offered them a wine list, obviously not realizing their ages. Instead Kurt ordered a diet coke and Blaine had a root-beer. Kurt shared the story of the first time he had ever gotten drunk.

"I threw up all over her shoes..." Kurt admitted as they both laughed. He had just finished telling Blaine about April Rhodes and what happened the next day.

"I genuinely can't imagine you drunk." Blaine laughed at the idea of the normally articulate and graceful Kurt Hummel, slurring his words and stumbling around.

"I pray you never do." The boy joked before getting onto more serious topics.

"Wait so all those times, like after Baby It's Cold Outside you wanted to kiss me? " Blaine nodded. "So I wasn't going crazy."

"You were crazy to think I didn't want to kiss you, Kurt." Blaine smiled at the boy. Kurt felt the blush creep onto his pale skin.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you... I just didn't understand why you didn't just kiss me..."

"Remember when we were at McKinley after we confronted Karofsky?" Blaine's voice got tense as he said the other boy's name. "And you told me that was your first kiss that counted?" Kurt nodded and frowned. "Well that was the first time you were kissed...but it wasn't the first time you kissed someone. So instead of just kissing you, I wanted you to do it. I wanted you to want to kiss me, not just because I liked you, I wanted you to like me back. But I started getting the idea that you liked me but were scared to ruin the friendship...so I started dropping hints to make an obvious line." Kurt shook his head and smiled.

"A very fine line." He muttered into his drink. Blaine shook his head and defended his advances.

"It is not my fault that you were relatively oblivious to the hints I dropped. " Blaine smiled. "By the way ...that moment on the stairs... it was impossibly hard not to kiss you." Blaine commented as he brought Kurt's hand to his mouth to kiss.

"That was when I first realized how much I liked you." Kurt admitted. "I remember being so nervous around you after that."

"I like that you're shy." Blaine commented as he leaned across the table to whisper in Kurt's ear. "There is something so hot about you when you blush." A throat cleared behind them, the waitress had brought their food and was waiting to place it on the table. Both boys muttered an apology, but the waitress just smiled.

"You guys are really cute together." She smiled before leaving their food.

"Well she gets a nice tip."

Dinner was good, conversation was better, and the things Blaine was doing under the table with his foot...well that was incredible. The waitress came to the table and dropped the bill off. Blaine turned to Kurt, and for the first time actually looked nervous.

"Would you be offended if I paid the bill?" Blaine asked, and Kurt fought the urge to laugh.

"Why would I be offended?"

"Just worried that you might feel emasculated." Blaine explained. "I mean they always say the guy pays on the first date, but we're both guys..."

"But you asked me." Kurt smiled. "I'll pay next time, when I ask you." And Blaine smiled happy that a second date was already being mentioned.

"Sounds good." Blaine slid the money onto the table and smiled at Kurt, "Ready to go?"

The two boys left the restaurant hand in hand, pulling their scarves and jackets closer to their body as the cold air hit them. They made their way across the parking lot and towards their car.

"Could you imagine how awkward this would have been if this date didn't go well?" Blaine laughed as they walked together. "Like if we had a horrible time."

"We'd have to go back to our room and glare at each other." Kurt joined him in laughing.

"Thankfully that isn't the case." Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt in closer so they were facing each other, then with his free hand, traced the outline of his full lips. "Cause I was thinking we do something a little more hands on." Blaine added huskily. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and closed the gap between their lips. Blaine brought his hands up to gently cup Kurt's face, as Kurt's tongue flicked over Blaine's bottom lip, before gently nibbling on it.

"Fucking homos." An obviously drunk man who walking out of a bar slurred at them. Blaine pulled away from the pale boy and glared at the pathetic excuse for a human and took a deep, calming breath before turning his attention to Kurt.

"Some people are so ignorant." Blaine said steadily in an attempt to comfort Kurt, who had barely noticed the offensive insult "You okay?" Kurt nodded as they began walking again.

"I notice things less when I'm with you." Kurt sighed happily as he pulled his jacket closer to his body. Blaine cocked his head to the side, looking confused. "I don't notice the hate so much when I'm focused on something better." Kurt smiled at the brown-eyed boy as they reached the car.

"I agree focusing on you is so much better." Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt towards him forward by the lapel of his jacket.

"This is Marc Jac..." Kurt attempted to complain but he was silenced with a kiss. "Marc who?" Kurt mumbled against the other boy's lips.

"I like that I found a way to shut you up about fashion." Blaine joked before pressing a button on his keys and unlocking the door, then holding it opened for Kurt.

"Chivalry is dead." Kurt commented, though he'd never admit that it made his heart flutter each time the boy did something so sweet.

"We'd better you home before curfew." Blaine comment as he got into his side of the car and started it up. Blaine's curfew was an hour later than Kurt's due to their ages.

"I like when you call it home." Kurt admitted. "They always say school is your second home, but I never felt that way about McKinley. That place was terrifying." Blaine nodded.

"Well you're out of there." Blaine said, his voice full of relief. "And you're here with me now."

"Maybe that's what I like so much about Dalton." Kurt grinned. "I mean it's great that I don't get shoved into lockers, and get called a fag in the hallways. But I get to share a room with my boyfriend." No sooner was the word accidently out of his mouth, than Kurt began to worry that he was moving too fast. "Sorry...that just slipped out."

"Calling me your boyfriend, huh?" Blaine asked a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He was obviously not freaked out like Kurt assumed. "You haven't even asked me yet." He teased. Kurt smiled, and for once didn't miss the sign. The drove the rest of the way home in silence, but both boys had a smile on their faces.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt asked once the car was stopped in the Dalton parking lot. Blaine turned his attention to the boy who was speaking and smiled. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Well that was romantic." Blaine deadpanned as he attempted to hide a smile. "You really know how to woo a guy."

"Oh shut up, Blaine." Kurt giggled and pulled the tenor into a kiss.

"My boyfriend: Kurty. Yep I definitely like the sound of that." Blaine grinned and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You have to stop calling me that."

"Don't worry, I'll figure out a proper pet name for you soon enough." Blaine laughed, knowing how much Kurt detested pet names.

**I have THE perfect pet name for Kurt (But you'll have to wait to hear it.) Please keep reviewing, I really enjoy reading them. Every chapter that Wes isn't in...I die a little! 1 more chapter until my favourite one ever...ENJOY GLEE TONIGHT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I get the feeling a lot of people won't like this chapter. But I like the idea of Blaine not being Mr. Perfect all the time...boy has to have some flaws. This chapter also jumps ahead a few weeks. To those who wanted to know who was the tramp...well this chapter sort of answers it. Also, for those who don't live in Canada, 1 Girl 5 Gays is a show where a panel of gay men discuss random topics. **

Boyfriend. 4 months ago, when Kurt was back at McKinley the idea of that seemed impossible. 2 months ago, when Kurt was still fairly unsure of Blaine's feelings, the idea seemed highly unlikely. But for the past two weeks, the idea was no longer an idea but a much welcomed reality.

Blaine had become compulsively late for all of his classes, as he liked to walk Kurt to his. They had also been given a few demerits for making out in the hallway. But Kurt liked the fact that he could walk hand in hand down the hallway with his boyfriend and no one had anything negative to say. Plus, their performance for the upcoming show was just getting better and better the closer the two got.

However, sharing a room with your boyfriend was fairly tricky. It was Kurt's first real relationship and he didn't want to rush in. So they slept in separate beds most nights and attempted not to overdo it when they fooled around, regardless of how much the two teenage boys and their hormones wanted too.

Kurt's virginity remained intact, which was okay with Kurt for right now, however Blaine's virginity remained a mystery to Kurt. He knew the older boy was much more experienced, however Kurt wasn't sure just how much experience he had. Kurt decided to wait until the topic came up naturally. However, with a friend like Wes, you never really had to wait long.

"So, I was watching 1 girl 5 gays, last night..." Wes started that morning at breakfast. Kurt raised his eyebrows, unsure of what could possibly follow that.

"Why do you watch that?" Blaine asked laughing. "That's kind of...well...gay." Wes shrugged.

"It helps me learn about topics that will make Kurt uncomfortable." Wes turned his attention and grinned at Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"Why do you enjoy torturing me so?" Kurt sighed at Wes before turning to a laughing Blaine and lightly slapping his arm. "And why don't you ever stop him?" He growled jokingly.

"Because he thinks its funny watching you squirm too. Now, can I get to the question?" Wes asked impatiently.

"Fine. Proceed." Kurt huffed, and braced himself for a query about manscaping or if Wes really want to make Kurt blush, a question about swallowing versus spitting.

"Are you a top or a bottom?" Kurt nearly choked on his saliva as the question was asked.

"Wes, that's personal." Blaine commented so Kurt wouldn't have to. Wesley shook his

head.

"No it's not!" Wes laughed and pointed to himself. "I'm a top." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Obviously."

"Your turn." Wes smiled. Kurt sighed.

"I don't know." Kurt mumbled, knowing that Wes wouldn't drop the subject until he got a reaction.

"How do you not know?" Wes asked incredulously. Kurt pursed his lips, Wes hadn't realized that Kurt was a virgin. Kurt decided to try to give the other boy an answer that didn't give away his obvious virginity.

"Because...I..Um..." Kurt attempted to think on his feet and failed miserably.

"Wait...Don't tell me." Wes clapped his hands together. "You're a virgin?" Wes was loud with excitement and Kurt was mortified, placing his head in his hands as the majority of the cafeteria turned to their table. Blaine frowned at his friend and placed a comforting hand on top of Kurt's.

"Say it a little louder, Wes. I don't think the students at Dayton's school for the deaf heard you." Kurt growled through his mortification.

"Aw it's no wonder why you're so bitchy." Wes commented, before turning to Blaine. "Boy needs to get laid."

"Are you a virgin?" Kurt blurted out as Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's stomach, who froze as soon as the question was asked.

"Where did that come from?" Blaine asked, sitting up straight. Kurt shrugged and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Breakfast this morning, we've never really talked about it before." Blaine nodded once, knowing it was true.

"I don't want you to think of me differently if I tell you." Blaine admitted, sounding slightly ashamed. Kurt shook his head.

"You know plenty of stuff about me and you don't think any different of me." Kurt protested, placing a comforting hand on top of Blaine.

"No, I'm not a virgin." Blaine started. "Far from it actually." Kurt couldn't help but looked shocked.

"What does far from it mean?" Kurt asked. His eyes widened."Have you had sex with a  
girl?" Blaine shook his head and mouthed a no.

"'Far from it' was the wrong way to say it. What I should have said was no, I'm not a virgin and I've had sex multiple times."Blaine shook his head. "Which makes me sound like a slut...but it was just with one person."

"Who was it with?"

"Remember when I told Karofsky that coming to terms with your sexuality can be hard?" Blaine asked as he moved closer to Kurt. Kurt nodded once, he had never been told the full story of how Blaine coming out. "I had an interesting time coming to terms with it...I was angry and confused and to make a long story short, found the first gay guy my age and started sleeping with him."

"What was his name?" Kurt asked quietly.

"His name was Darren."

"Oh." Kurt commented quietly, not really sure what else to say. "Do you regret it?" Blaine thought about this for a second before answering.

"Yes and no." Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "No because it made me realize who I was and he helped me be proud of it." Kurt nodded, remembering how much courage Blaine gave him to be himself. "And yes, because it was nothing. Nothing special."

"Nothing special? Like it wasn't good?" Kurt asked nervously and Blaine couldn't help but laughed.

"No don't worry, sex is very good." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, who blushed. "But I'd imagine that when it's special, when it's with someone special then it's much better." Kurt nodded once and kissed Blaine softly on the lips. "Which what my first sexual experiences lacked, they weren't special."

"Thanks for telling me." Blaine laid down on his back and pulled Kurt down with him.

"You aren't mad at me?" Blaine asked nervously, and Kurt just shook his head.

"I'm not going to lie...It's a little difficult to swallow." Blaine nodded, and made to stand up from the bed, but Kurt grabbed his hand. "But I'm happy you were honest with me."

"I'll always be honest with you, Kurty. All you have to do is ask." Kurt thought about this, and sighed, knowing that he had one more question he wanted to ask it.

"Blaine..." Kurt mumbled nervously, his mind still on the conversation from breakfast. Blaine turned his head so that he was looking at the pale boy, waited for the question. "Are you a top or a bottom?" Blaine couldn't help but smile, remembering that this also came up at breakfast that morning.

"I'd like to call myself versatile." Blaine smiled and kissed his boyfriend again. Kurt sighed.

"Is it weird that I don't know?" Kurt was feeling self-conscious about this.

"Not at all...You're a virgin Kurt, its normal for you not to know...We'll figure that out when the time comes." Kurt smiled as his boyfriend said this.

"We will?" Kurt asked as his heart fluttered a mix of nervousness and excitement. Blaine grinned at the boy and kissed him once.

"Not now, of course." Blaine said his voice full of restraint as he pulled away from Kurt. "I'm not rushing into anything with you and I'm especially not going to let you waste your first time. But eventually when the time is right, I'd love to be your first...If you'd like that."

"I'd like that." Kurt grinned before pulling Blaine back down on top of him, so they could continue where they had left off before.

**Mad that Blaine was a little OOC? Sorry! But as I said before, he can't be perfect all the time, he needs to have some skeletons in his closet (pardon the small pun) Please keep reviewing. My favourite chapter of the story will be posted asap! BTW Glee? I want to know what everyone thought about the episode!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I love Wes, almost as much as I love all of you. This is my favourite chapter of the entire story. I just want to warn everyone that I have severe writers block, and this is the last chapter I have written, hopefully inspiration will strike soon. **

Fridays were good days. Kurt only had 4 classes that day and they were all relatively stress free. He had made it through 3 of the 4, and was just waiting for the bell to ring in English, when another bell rang, the phone. The teacher made her way up to it and answered it.

"Kurt Hummel?" The teacher asked the large class. Kurt's head shot up and raised his hand. "Mr. Martins wants to see you." Mr. Martins, the head master at Dalton.

The last time Kurt had been taken out of his class, his father was in a coma, so needless to say, Kurt didn't like being in this situation again. As he walked down the hallway to the Headmaster's office, his mind was filled with horrible and paranoid possibilities of what he could be needed for. But as soon as he caught eyes with the other person in the waiting room, Kurt really wasn't sure why he had been called down.

"Mr. Martins, Mr. Manning and Mr. Hummel, are both here now." The secretary said into the receiver of her phone. She smiled at both boys and pointed to the large wooden doors. "Mr. Martins will see you now." The boys thanked her and made their way to the doors, stopping before they entered.

"What did you do?" Kurt accused jokingly, before sneaking a quick kiss.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Blaine chuckled before opening the door for his boyfriend. Mr. Martins, a large, balding man stayed sat at a large wooden desk.

"Afternoon, gentlemen." The man greeted. "No need to look so nervous you aren't in trouble. Take a seat." Kurt and Blaine exchanged a confused glance before moving to the chairs in front of the desk.

"Sir, if I may. If we aren't in trouble, why have we been called down?" Kurt placed his leather bag on the ground.

"It has been brought to the administrations' attention that you two have started dating." Mr. Martins began once the two boys had taken their seats. Kurt and Blaine exchanged a nervous look.

"I'm sorry to be disrespectful, sir. But how is that the administrations' business?" Blaine's voice sounded slightly annoyed.

"Under section 4 of the Dalton Academy School Code: if two students residing in the same dormitory find themselves in a committed relationship, the pair can no longer stay in the same room." Headmaster Martins read aloud from a large binder.

"But that's ridiculous." Blaine protested. "I don't understand what the problem is, it's our room." Kurt nodded in agreement but decided against stating that, 'They could find other places to do things'.

"It's considered inappropriate." Mr. Martins explained. "Many colleges have the same rule enforced." Both boys opened their mouth to protest but the headmaster silenced them with one more sentence. "I'm sure your parents would agree." Blaine and Kurt exchanged a glance, and both boys sighed,

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that one of you will be moved into another room." Mr. Martins explained.

"Wait, so which one of us has to move out?" Blaine asked, and Kurt already knew the answer. Blaine had the room first and Kurt had been the one to moved in, which meant Kurt would be forced to move out.

"Who am I going to be roommates with? Or am I going to get a single room, like Wesley?" The idea of a solo room, sounded like the only thing that would make this situation seem less bleak.

"Wesley no longer has a room to himself." The headmaster started, but Kurt didn't allow him to finish.

"Who's his roommate?" Kurt wondered aloud and upon later reflection realized how much he sounded like Brittany. Blaine began to laugh loudly obviously understanding something that Kurt didn't as a head popped out from behind the door.

"Hey roomy!" Wes exclaimed happily and grinned a cheeky grin. Kurt's eyes widened and he dragged a hand across his face.

"God hates gays." He muttered to himself before glaring at Blaine, who was clutching his sides in laughter.

"Aw don't be so excited, Kurty." Wes teased. "They called me down about 30 minutes ago to ask if I would mind getting a roommate. Which of course, I was not cool with, until I found out it was you." Wes was enjoying this much too much.

"Kurt, if you'd really prefer not to stay with Wesley," Kurt's eyes widen with the idea of getting his own room. "We can put you in a room with Mr. Fredericton." And with that Kurt's face fell.

"That kid smells like feet." Wes blurted out. A laugh escaped Kurt, it was mean but true.

"Wesley, if you can't keep your comments to yourself, you'll be asked to leave." Wes apologized and took a seat on the opposite side of the room. Mr. Martins turned his attention back to Kurt. "The decision is yours." Kurt sighed, instead of his incredible, sexy, talented boyfriend, Kurt would have to make a decision between Stinky or Wesley, talk about Sophie's choice.

"You know, you wouldn't find it so funny if you were the one moving in with him." Kurt complained as he carried one of his few boxes into the hallway.

"It's making me feel better about the situation." The boy has been almost doubled over with laughter ever since Kurt found out who his new roommate was.

"Laughing at your boyfriend's pain."Kurt mumbled as he leaned against the wall. "Maybe I should just breakup with you now, so I don't have to move out." Kurt sneered at his boyfriend.

"Aw, is my little Hummel Figurine mad at me?" Blaine was using his new nickname for Kurt, as he put a box down on the ground and walked towards Kurt with his arms out. Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's cheesiness. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and brought their mouths together.

"It's hard to be mad at such a loser." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's soft lips.

"Look I know you guys don't have a room to fornicate in anymore," Wes laughed as he walked out of his now shared room. "But that doesn't mean that the hallway can become your own personal love nest." Blaine and Kurt separated and while Kurt glared at his new roommate, Blaine was laughing again.

"You do realize it's going to be like this all the time now, right?" Kurt mumbled to Blaine as they brought the boxes into their room. "Cause if you and I are in here, so will he. And if you and I are across the hall, he'll just walk right in." Wes nodded at this.

"He should be sold in stores instead of birth control." Blaine laughed. "He's like a personal cockblocker."

"Don't let Quinn find out about that or poor Sam will never get some." Kurt laughed at his own joke, knowing the neither of the other boys fully understood it.

"I saw a picture of her on your facebook." Wes sighed dreamily, not noticing how creepy he sounded. "She is so fine." Kurt rolled his eyes at the lack of a chance Wes had.

"When pigs fly." Kurt mumbled quietly.

"A guy can wet dream can't he?" Wes said with a smirk before being smacked in the head with a pillow.

"You are disgusting!" Kurt whined and then turned to Blaine. "Do you see what I have to put up with for you?" Blaine chuckled before placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"I'd love to stay but I have a chemistry paper to write." Blaine grinned and walked towards the door. "Don't kill each other." And with that, the door opened and closed and Blaine was gone.

"Only 2 rules for this room, Kurty." Wes explained as he sprawled out on his roommate's bed. "Numero uno, no having sex with Blaine in this room. There is a perfectly fine room across the hall, for when you want to lose the big V." Kurt felt himself blush, as the topic of his virginity came up again. "And quarto..."

"That means four." Kurt muttered.

"Fine, whatever two is in Spanish, no walking in on me in the bathroom."

"The same goes for you." Kurt complained as he remembered his roommate's inability to knock. Wes grinned.

"I think this is going to be fun." Wes announced, as he poked through on of Kurt's boxes and picked up a loofa. "What's this?"

"It's what I plan on shoving down my throat to end this torture."

"I don't think it would kill you." Wes insisted as he placed the belonging back in the box.

"And why is that?" Kurt asked as he reached into his box and began putting things away.

"You're use to having things shoved down your throat." Wes commented and then mimed a blow job. And before Kurt could yell at the boy for being so crude, he and Wes were both on the floor laughing.

**Please keep reviewing ****I'm not sure when the next update will be, so just a warning. **


	16. Chapter 16

**So, I didn't expect it would take me this long to write a new chapter...but it did lol. But today I buckled down, finished work, school, and the rest of the crap I had to do and sat down to write this. (Thanks to people who suggested listening to music for inspiration, Nobody's Side from the musical Chess, worked for me today...although it really has nothing to do with this chapter) Thanks for reviewing and now on to the story:**

Describing what sharing a room with Wes was like was like attempting to describe the boy himself. Almost impossible. Wes was crude, loud, obnoxious and hilarious, and it drove Kurt nuts. However Wes was also fairly neat, and very invested in his school work, so it wasn't all bad. And Kurt decided he wouldn't complain about rooming with Wes, because if  
he was being completely honest, he liked it.

Plus Kurt liked the idea of sneaking across the hallway some nights and crawling into bed with Blaine. Not sharing a room with Blaine was actually a good thing, even though neither of them would admit it, it made their relationship better and more realistic.

Tomorrow was the Christmas concert, so tomorrow was when he planned to tell his parents about him and Blaine. Kurt knew it wouldn't be that big of a deal, they wanted him to be happy and he for the first time in a long time truly was.

"Hummel?" Wes' hand snapped in front of Kurt's dazed eyes in an attempt to get the day dreamer's attention. Kurt jerked into reality and heard the snickering of his fellow Warbler's. They were in the middle of Warbler's practice when Kurt dazed off. "Sorry to interrupt whatever sick fantasies you were having..." Wes grinned and pointed to Blaine who stood by the piano.

"One more run through before tomorrow?" Blaine offered, Kurt nodded and stood up from his seat to practice their duet one more time.

They were ready for the show.

Backstage was madness, everyone was running around trying to get into place, and make everything was ready. However towards the end of the performance, when there were only three songs left, the back stage calmed down. Wes' solo, Kurt and Blaine's duet, and the final group performance, was all that was left and Kurt was filled with adrenaline and ready to perform. Blaine was all the way on the other side of the stage, waiting to enter after Wes' solo for their duet, so Kurt and Wes were alone on stage left. Kurt looked at the normally confident boy and noticed something strange.

"Wes...Are you...shaking?" Kurt asked as they stood by the edge of the curtain, his voice was concerned. Wes glared at him.

"I have really bad stage fright." Wes admitted as ran his fingers through his hair. Kurt smiled and patted his friend on the back. David's song was coming to a close, which meant Wes was up next.

"You are going to kill it." Kurt encouraged in a whisper. "You get out there and you kick some butt!" Kurt cheered his friend on. And he wasn't lying; Kurt had seen Wes perform with the Warbler's before. He had an amazing voice and good stage presence.

"Calm down, Cheerio. You might hit me in the face with your pom poms." Wes joked. Kurt shoved his friend gently.

"I might have been a cheerleader but I've also been a football player, which means I could tackle your ass." Kurt grinned as he kept his friend's mind off the performance and his mind of his own, not that Kurt was nervous. David's song ended and as the applause died down, Kurt pulled Wes into a hug before sending him on his way to centre stage.

Wes' performance of 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus' was spectacular, and the audience loved it. The boy used his humour to his advantage as he pranced around the stage and sang his heart out. And once his song ended, and the curtain fell, Kurt made his way to the piano, that had been positioned in center of the stage, and leaned against it as Blaine joined him. The two shared a smile. The curtain rose. The music started. And the performance began.

The two decided to do the performance different that the first time they rehearsed it. Kurt sang the song playing fairly coy, a bit of teasing in his acting. While Blaine practically begged his way through the entire song.

The audience seemed to love it. A loud burst of applause erupted as soon as the last note was sung. The curtain fell and the rest of the team appeared on stage. The classic song jingle bells, was what ended the show and as they received their standing ovation Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and gave him a sweet kiss before pulling away, so they could take their bows.

Once the final group performance was finished, everyone made their way out from backstage and towards the audience to greet their families. Kurt found Burt and Carole easily.

"Kurt, I have never been so proud of you." Burt grinned and pulled his son into a bear hug.

"You were both fantastic." Carole exclaimed happily, appearing from behind her husband.

"Thank you." Blaine grinned, his hand still wrapped around Kurt's. Burt obviously noticed this, his eyes locking onto the hands before he spoke.

"So when were you planning on telling me about you two?" Burt asked, his hand moving between the two boys. Kurt glanced towards Blaine and then back at his dad.

"I was going to tell you tonight, actually." Kurt admitted, turning to Blaine and raising his eyebrows. "Apparently someone couldn't wait." Referring to the PDA on the stage minutes before.

"Apparently." Mr. Hummel mimicked. "You should have told me."

"I didn't tell you before because it was new...and I was nervous." Kurt said nervously, hoping his dad wasn't mad. Burt shook his head at his son and smiled.

"How about we talk about this later?" Burt offered, realizing that this wasn't the appropriate venue. "Besides, I think if I monopolize your attention any longer..." Burt pointed behind his son. "They all might blow a gasket."

"They?" Kurt asked as he turned his head, and took in the sight that his father was referring too. Standing there, instead of just Mercedes and Finn, was the entire McKinley high Glee club, grinning and smiling at the former member.

Everyone including Mr. Shue was there. Kurt's mouth dropped and he ran over to them. Once Kurt had reached them, an eruption of loud, obnoxious noises began, catching the attention of everyone in the room, including Wes, made his way over to the group.

"How did I not see you?" Kurt exclaimed happily as he was wrapped up in a hug with all the girls. Blaine joined him, and took the boy's hand when he was free.

"Kurt...Aren't you going to introduce me to your Cheerios?" Wes asked, grinning at the girls in uniform.

"Not now, Wesley." Kurt scoffed at the boy before turning his attention back to his old show choir. "Why are you all here?" Kurt wasn't upset, he was ecstatic.

"Mercedes let it slip that the performance was tonight...We all wanted to come and cheer you on." Quinn grinned as Sam wrapped an arm around her as a wordless warning to Wes.

"Plus, we missed you." Brittany added. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I'm coming home tomorrow." Kurt reminded the simple girl and smiled. "But I can't begin to express how happy I am to see all of you." Mr. Shue grinned and patted the boy on the back.

"You were fantastic, Kurt." Mr. Shue admitted happily. "Reminded me how much I took you for granted." Ever since Kurt had left, whenever he saw his former teacher, he was always reminded of how much they missed his voice.

"Thank you, Mr. Shue." Kurt smiled.

"We wanted to take you out for frozen yogurt to celebrate." Rachel, who remained relatively quiet, finally said.

"It's freezing outside. But that sounds perfect." Kurt grinned and clapped his hands together.

"Hey Kurt!" David said with a grin, as he appeared next to the large group. "You and Blaine did great up there." Kurt thanked him.

"New Directions, this is David." Kurt said simply, and when Wes coughed in annoyance Kurt added, "And this is Wesley."

"Ah chante." Wes stuck out his hand to Santana, and winked. Santana snorted and turned up her nose. Kurt had to stifle a laugh as he watched the failure occur.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you guys coming?" David asked the three Warblers. Kurt cocked his head to the side.

"Coming where?" He asked.

"The Warbler after party...remember?" David reminded him excitedly. Kurt turned and raised his eyebrows at his friends.

"I completely forgot...Would you guys mind if instead of frozen yogurt we went to the party?" He asked them, but before they could answer, David interrupted.

"Oh...Kurt, it's _just _for Warblers." Kurt frowned and glanced between his two set of friends. For the first time since he transferred, Kurt actually had to decide between the two. "Everyone would be really disappointed if you didn't come." Kurt had to admit that he really did want to go to this party. He wanted a chance to bond better with the Warblers...

"Would you guys mind if...?" Kurt began, feeling immediately guilty as he began blew his friends off.

"No...We get it Kurt. No worries. Have fun." Mercedes smiled. Kurt nodded once, and felt horrible.

"It was nice seeing you guys again." Blaine said with a grin. Kurt took a moment to say goodbye to his friends and family, and thanked them for coming. Kurt knew he shouldn't feel guilty, he would see them all tomorrow, but he found himself choking back tears as he glanced back at them before leaving the room.

**That was rough. I'm actually sorry for how garbage this chapter was but I literally spent hours on this one, and couldn't get it any better, but the next chapter will be better. Again sorry... **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the love on the next chapter **** Oh! As for the 'Ah chante/****Enchante****' that a few of you pointed out, I was trying to make Wes seem like more of a failure when hitting on Santana, that's why it's misspelt. Enjoy!**

The party was incredible. All the Warblers filled the choir room, music was blaring, people were dancing and everyone was having a fantastic time. Except for Kurt.

Kurt was now in no mood to be at a party. He was in no mood to do anything apart from turn on sad music and cuddle with a pillow. He wasn't sure why he felt so terrible about the situation. But he had to force a smile whenever Blaine looked at him, or nod when someone spoke to him, but he wasn't really there. He clung to Blaine's arm as he made his way around the room, celebrating the success of their show.

Kurt was even more frustrated now, he wanted to be able to spend time with his new teammates, but leaving the ND's behind was much harder than Kurt expected. He glanced at his phone to check the time and came face to face with a picture of him and Mercedes, he frowned.

"I think I'm going to go." Kurt leaned over to whisper in Blaine's ear. Blaine turned from the conversation he was having and to ask why. "I'm just a little tired." Kurt faked a yawn.

"I'll come with you." Blaine offered.

"No...Stay." Kurt offered a convincing smile and kissed Blaine once. "I'm just going to go straight to bed, anyways. No need for you to come up." He lied, and it worked enough to convince a sceptical Blaine.

"Goodnight." Blaine called after Kurt who had already broken away from the party and was making his way towards his room.

Kurt hadn't felt this horrible in a long time; since he actually moved to Dalton to be exact. He had let his friends down. He had chosen his new friends over them. Was he being slightly overdramatic, probably...did that change how horrible he felt, definitely not.

Once in his room, Kurt changed out of his uniform and into comfort clothes, and collapsed onto his bed. Not bothering to stop the tears, he let out his feelings. It had been awhile since Kurt had cried.

It wasn't until Kurt heard the door to his room, that he stopped crying. He wasn't sure how long he had been there for, but assumed the party was now over. He pulled a blanket over himself and pretending to be sleeping, but Wes wasn't that stupid.

"Kurt?" Wes asked, as he peered over the side of the bed. "Are you crying?" Kurt shook his head, and wiped the tears off his cheek once he realized that Wes was staring at him. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it." Kurt whimpered and grabbed a tissue out of the box, breathing a sigh of relief when Wes walked away. He heard the door open behind him but not close.

"Blaine..." Kurt could hear Wes across the hall knocking on the older boy's door. "Kurt's broken."

"What do you mean he's broken?" Kurt could hear Blaine's voice, far away at first but moving closer. "Did he hurt himself...or..." Kurt glanced up from his comforter when the voice stopped over him. Blaine sat down on the bed and frowned. "What's wrong Kurty?"

"Nothing." Kurt lied, and forced a smile. Blaine wasn't buying it.

"Oh really? Good then, we can all just go on our marry little way then." Wes mumbled sarcastically.

"Not now, Wes." Blaine growled before wrapping Kurt up in his arms and lifted him off the bed. "Open the door for me." He asked, and once it was open, carried Kurt across the hall to their once shared room. He placed Kurt gingerly onto his bed and sat down beside him, gently rubbing his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked again, in almost a whisper.

"I'm a bad friend." Kurt said quietly. Blaine took a second to understand what Kurt was talking about.

"Kurt, your friends love you. They were thrilled to see you. They were so happy for you." Blaine said, his voice full of optimism. "I don't understand why you're so upset." Kurt sighed.

"Did you see their faces when I chose the Warbler's over them?" Kurt was finished cry, and was back to being angry with himself.

"Kurt, they know you're a Warbler now." Blaine told him, clutching his hand. "They understand that you have other obligations."

"But they drove all the way up here...just to see me."

"And you'll see them tomorrow, and it'll be fine." Blaine reminded him with a smile. "You know what I think?" Blaine asked, Kurt motioned for him to answer his own question. "I think you're a little homesick."

"You might be right." Kurt admitted with a sigh. "I wish I could have my cake and eat it too." He wanted to have everything, which he knew was selfish and impossible.

"That's normal, Kurt. You've adjusted really well to being at Dalton, but tonight was different for you. Your two worlds collided and you were forced to pick between them...but that doesn't mean you care for one more than the other." Blaine's voice was comforting and Kurt had to admit, the boy knew what he was talking about.

"I still feel like a bad person." Kurt said, his voice had more humour than before.

"You aren't a bad person, Kurt." Blaine said quietly, as turned to face the porcelain boy. "You are one of the best people I know." Blaine leaned forward in order to secure his words with a kiss.

"Don't." Kurt frowned and pushed Blaine away slightly. "I can just _imagine _how horrendous I look right now." Kurt frowned and attempted to flatten his hair. He could practically see his blood shot eyes, puffy face and red nose, without looking in the mirror. Blaine ignored the boy's comment and leaned in again for a kiss.

"I love you regardless of how you look." Blaine said sweetly. Kurt raised his eyebrows in shock, which Blaine mistook for Kurt being offended. "I mean I love the way you look too." Blaine grinned, satisfied with his backtracking. Kurt shook his head.

"You just said you loved me." Kurt's voice was surprised, but hinted that he assumed the comment was a slip of the tongue.

"And?" Blaine commented, making it obvious that what he had said was no accident.

"You love me?" Kurt asked, knowing the question was stupid, but subconsciously wanting to hear Blaine say it again.

"You act as if no one has ever said it to you before." Blaine smiled, taking the boy's hand into his own.

"Of course people have said it to me before but it's never been..."Kurt searched for the proper word.

"Someone who loves you more than a friend, or a family member?" Blaine offered, and Kurt nodded. Blaine smiled and leaned in to speak into Kurt's ear. "I love you."

Kurt sighed, and couldn't stop the smile and the blush that crept on his face. "Thank you." Blaine nodded once and flashed him a toothy grin.

"Not the usual response. But I'll take it." Blaine grinned and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend again. "But, if I may ask why are you thanking me?"

"For making me feel better..." Kurt admitted, the ache he felt in his chest had decreased dramatically. "And for loving this hot mess." Kurt laughed as he pointed to himself.

"I didn't say it to make you feel better. I said it because it's true." Blaine grinned and pulled the two of them into a laying position. "As for the hot mess...there isn't much you could do to make me feel any different." The two laid in silence, and that worried Kurt...he knew he had to say more than just, 'thank you'.

"I'm not sure when I'll say it." Kurt admitted quietly. Kurt knew he felt something strong for Blaine, something that made his heart pound, something that would probably evolve to love, but he wasn't completely sure what that something was and he didn't want to say it until he was sure. He had been foolish in the past and confused love with infatuation, and while Kurt was sure this wasn't infatuation, he wanted to make sure he was ready when he said it.

"I understand." Blaine smiled, "I don't expect you to say it just because I said it."

"You'll be the first I tell." Kurt smiled playfully.

"I'd hope so." Blaine smiled and placed a kiss on the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt turned over so he was facing the other boy.

"Can we have a sleepover?" Kurt asked innocently.

"I think that can be arranged." Blaine whispered and pulled Kurt even closer to him. Blaine then began peppering kisses all along Kurt's neck.

"Say it again." Kurt asked in a breathless whisper.

"I love you." Blaine declared, happy to say it again. And although Kurt still wasn't ready to say it, he felt his heart pound, his head clear and everything else went away.

**Please review **


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow people really liked the last chapter. Yay! **

Kurt knew that he was going to have a busy day in Lima, so he forced himself to wake up early. Regardless of how tired and how good Blaine's arms felt around him. He attempted to pull out of bed, but the arms kept him locked in place. A smiled formed on the 'sleeping' boy's lips as he held on tightly.

"Blaine..." Kurt whined. "You have to let go." Kurt wiggled in the arms a little, but Blaine, whose eyes were still closed, shook his head.

"Nope."

"What if the headmaster walked in?" Kurt warned. "We could get in serious trouble." But the arms didn't budge. Kurt thought about it for a second before trying again. "Now that papa bear Burt knows we're dating...if I don't come home on time, he'll blame you." Kurt warned playfully as he fought to get out of the pair of arms. "You really wanna mess with him?" Kurt asked, and felt the arms loosen around him and eventually let go. Blaine opened his eyes and frowned at Kurt.

"Now that's a scary thought." Blaine laughed.

"I love that the idea of getting expelled doesn't scare you, but my father being angry at you does."

"That's because the worse the headmaster can do is kick me out...but your dad can keep me from seeing you." Blaine grinned at the cheese he just said. "Plus your dad would probably castrate me." Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed the boy.

"And we can't have that." He giggled as his hand found its way into Blaine's boxers. Gently tugging on the boy's manhood for a few moments and receiving a quiet groan in response. Kurt smiled before pulling his hand out and making his way to the door. "Don't miss me too much." Kurt grinned playfully.

"Tease." Blaine whined and pointed to the semi hard on his boyfriend was leaving him with. "You can't just leave me hanging."

"Well you aren't really hanging." Kurt smirked, before glancing at his watch. "Plus, if I helped you with that I'd be late... And do you really wanna mess with Papa bear?" Kurt asked, innocently swaying side to side. Blaine frowned.

"Well that solved the problem better than a cold shower." Blaine admitted before pulling himself out of bed and over to his boyfriend. "See you tomorrow?" Blaine asked before bringing their lips together.

"Tomorrow." Kurt smiled and kissed the boy once more before slipping out the door.

On his way to Lima, Kurt picked up his phone and dialled his brother's number. Saturday morning practices were something new that the ND were trying so Kurt knew that would be the easiest way to reach everyone at once. After a short conversation, the group decided they would meet at Breadsticks for dinner at 5. So that being settled, Kurt now just had to talk to his dad.

When Kurt pulled into the empty driveway, he figured his father was catching up on work at the garage, so that was where he headed next.

"Dad?" Kurt called into garage.

"In here!" His father replied. Kurt followed the voice, stopping to grab a spare pair of coveralls before finding his dad. His father greeted with a friendly grin. "I would hug you but I'm covered in car gunk."

"Need any help?" Kurt asked, he looked into the hood of the car his father was working on. Burt nodded.

"Still know how to change oil?" He asked his son, as he pulled on his coveralls.

"Since I was five." Kurt smirked and got to work. They worked in silence for awhile, just enjoying each other's company, until Burt cleared his throat.

"So when did you two get together?" His father asked awkwardly. Kurt smiled, and he knew that his father's awkwardness wasn't a product of his son's sexuality, rather an awkwardness to the subject of relationships in general.

"After he visited here." Kurt decided it wasn't a complete lie, they weren't actually dating when he visited...just fooling around, and he really didn't need to share that with his dad. His dad nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Kurt apologized again. His father shook his head.

"You happy?" He asked, making eye contact with his son. Kurt nodded as he remembered the conversation from the previous night.

"Exceptionally."

"That's all that matters then, Kurt."

"Thanks, Dad." Kurt grinned and pulled his father into a hug.

"I guess I'm also happy that you guys aren't sharing a room anymore." Burt mentioned, as they pulled away. "Now Kurt, I know you're both guys and neither of you have to worry about pregnancy...but..." Burt's face was bright red and Kurt decided to spare his father.

"You really don't have to give me the safe sex talk, Dad. No glove no gay love." Kurt mimicked Wes. Burt sighed in relief.

"Thank god, I just had to have this conversation with Finn, at the request of Carole." Burt whined. "And I was not looking forward to having it again."

"But you were so good at it, Burt." Finn's voice came from the other side of the room. He was leaning against the door laughing. "Hey, bro." Finn waved to his brother.

"Kurt, you're all finished in here. Just get him out!" Burt laughed and pointed towards the door. "Every time he's in here he breaks something."

"One time, Burt." Finn whined as Kurt pushed him towards the door.

"You dented the fender of a Hummer, Finn." Burt yelled after the two boys.

"I feel really bad about last night," Kurt told his friends, once they were settled around the table. Mercedes smiled at the pale boy and shook her head.

"It was no big deal, Kurt." She reminded him. "We wouldn't want you to miss your group's party."

"I know but you guys showed up to support me..."

"Yea but we came unexpected, you don't seriously think we'd expect you to drop everything just because we showed?" Mike asked rhetorically. Kurt sighed.

"Well, no."

"Then there's nothing to feel bad about." Tina grinned at the boy and Kurt nodded.

"How was it, anyways?" Puck asked. "Any hot, drunk chicks?" Kurt laughed at his muscle headed friend.

"It's an all boy's school, Puck." Kurt reminded him. "And to be honest, I felt so bad about blowing you guys off, I didn't even enjoy it."

"Such a little drama queen." Rachel said with a smile. "And coming from me...that's saying something."

"Maybe I read into it all a little too much." Kurt admitted. They obviously weren't upset like he had assumed. He smiled at the group. "I just feel like I need to remind you guys that the Warblers? They're my friends. But the New Directions? You guys are family. And you guys will always be family." Everyone at the table was silent for a moment.

"Puck? Is that a tear?" Rachel's voice broke the silence and everyone turned to look at Puck who was wiping at his cheek.

"No..." Puck paused to think of an excuse.

"You just had something in your eye?"

"Allergies?"

"Someone cutting an onion?" The group roared with laughter as the normally badass Noah Puckerman was speechless and slightly pink.

"We have to be the world's most dysfunctional family." Artie commented as he looked around the table. Most of them now wiping tears of laughter away from their eyes.

"We put the funk in dysfunctional." Mercedes laughed, and everyone at the table smiled at the memory of 'Funk' week at McKinley.

"But there's no 'k' in dysfunctional." The monotone voice of Brittany reminded them. Everyone at the table turned to look at the blond with wide eyes.

They were surprised they didn't get kicked out of the restaurant. They didn't mean to be so loud, but they had gotten so good at cracking each other up. Plus, they were a group of singers, one of which was Rachel Berry, of course they were loud.

"I need to use the little gentlemen's room." Kurt excused himself from the table and made his way towards the washrooms.

"Hey Kurt?" A familiar female voice called from behind him, he turned around and smiled at Santana.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering why the girl followed him to the men's room. "I guess I can't complain seeing as I always used the ladies room at McKinley. "What can I so for you Miss. Lopez?"

"You know that Wes kid?" Santana asked casually. Kurt nodded and remembered the small interaction between to two last night.

"Mmmhmm." Santana glanced down at her feet before speaking, and Kurt swore he could see a blush stain her cheeks.

"Can you give him my number?" She mumbled. Kurt couldn't help it when his jaw dropped. Santana glared at him.

"Give Wesley your number?" Kurt repeated the statement, his voice couldn't hide his shock. Not that Wes didn't have a lot going on for him, but Santana didn't ever hand out her number.

"I have a thing or inferior men...like Madonna." She reminded him.

"Yea...of course." Kurt commented mindlessly, still in shock.

"Well I'll give you some privacy." Santana stated awkwardly before turning to the door. "Oh and Hummel?" Kurt glanced up at the Latina, who was back in full bitch mode. "You tell anyone about this, and I'll get Brit to give me a copy of you guys doing single ladies and post  
it on YouTube faster than you could say laughing stalk." With one last smirk, Santana had disappeared on the other side of the door.

Kurt reached down and pinched his own arm, flinching when he felt the tiny sting. "Wes and Santana?" Kurt asked his own reflection, before he began to laugh.

**Thanks for reading and please review **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, thanks for reviewing and reading. Catch Glee last night? Klaine3 **

The New Directions invited themselves over to the Hummel-Hudson house for a sleepover, which Burt and Carole weren't brave enough to protest. The guys, aside from Kurt, had made themselves comfortable upstairs playing Modern Halo of Duty, or something stupid like that, while Kurt and the girls gathered in the basement to talk.

Girl talk with Mercedes and maybe Quinn was something that Kurt could handle. However, Santana yelling at Rachel, Brittany asking them to stop the violence, and Tina and Mercedes arguing for solos was a little too much girl talk. He knew the girls all loved each other...this was just how women expressed themselves, he guessed.

Kurt was extremely relieved when he heard the guys make their way downstairs. Kurt was so use to being around only guys that being in a room full of girls was far too much estrogen for him to handle.

"It's a major sausage fest up there." Puck complained as he held one side on the wheelchair, and brought it down the stairs with the help of Mike and Finn. "We need some tacos up in the mix." Kurt made a face at the taco reference.

"That's repulsive, and no one here wants your sausage anymore, Puckerman." Santana snapped, in full bitch mode. Puck held his hands up defensively and took a seat on Kurt's bed.

The basement was slightly cramped with all the people in it. So everyone made themselves comfortable where they could. Kurt couldn't help but notice Rachel and Finn together, sitting on Finn's bed, acting sugary sweet. That would have normally made Kurt want to puke, but was much more bearable when he thought about Blaine. He watched as Finn leaned over to remind Rachel how much he loved her, and watched her face light up the same way his did when Blaine told him. And suddenly as if a light bulb had just went off Kurt realized how silly he had been.

"Of course I love him." He muttered, to himself, laughing slightly. It was painfully obvious. He had said it to himself the night before, heart racing, head emptying, every bad feeling going away...that was love. And the only person who made all that happen was waiting for him to say he felt the same.

"What was that?" Tina asked, obviously catching some of what Kurt had muttered.

"Nothing...I'll be right back." Kurt smiled, picking up his cell phone and walking into his bathroom. Once the door was closed, he dialled Blaine's number. Kurt waited to hear his boyfriend's voice and was unpleasantly surprised.

"Why hello, my little Hummel figurine." Wes answered, in an attempt to sound like Blaine. Kurt blushed bright red at the use of his pet name, and cursed Blaine for having him programmed on his phone under said name.

"Why are you answering Blaine's phone?" Kurt asked, expecting an answer so fantastically Wes.

"He's taking a piss."

"How eloquently said, Wesley." Kurt muttered, before adding "I have a present for you when I get back to Dalton." Kurt decided he wanted to see Wes' reaction in person when he gave him Santana's number.

"What is it?" Wes asked excitedly, as Kurt heard Blaine begin to ask for his phone back. "Wait, Kurt got me a present." Wes hissed at the boy waiting to get his phone returned to him.

"You have to give Blaine his phone back, or else you don't get it." Kurt rolled his eyes at himself, he loved that you had to talk to Wes like a child.

"Fine...but it'd better be the best present ever. I'm talking like Moses freeing the slaves good." Wes warned, before passing the phone to Blaine.

"Hey." There was the voice Kurt wanted to hear. "I missed you today...How did everything go?" Blaine asked, referring to Kurt's conversation with his dad and his friends.

"Good...Everything is really good." Kurt's voice was relieved. He had every intention of telling Blaine how he felt, but he decided the phone wasn't the place. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I know I'm awesome and all, but you sound slightly more excited than you should be." Blaine teased. And it was true.

"I'm always excited to see you...But I do have something special planned for tomorrow..." Kurt hinted, but before Blaine could ask he cut their conversation short. "I should probably get back, I need to be a good host and all."

"Alright. I love you, Kurt. Goodnight." Kurt's face lit up as the older boy said this.

"Goodnight, Blaine." He had to hold his tongue to keep from saying what he actually wanted to say. Wes began to make gagging sounds in the background. "Have fun with the 5 year old." Kurt giggled and hung up his phone, heading towards the door, and hitting something hard when he opened it. When he glanced down at the floor he saw Puck and Mike on the ground.

"We're you guys eavesdropping on my conversation?" Kurt growled at the guys who were now picking themselves off the floor.

"You owe me 5 bucks, Puckerman." Mike grinned and held out his hand waiting for payment. Puck huffed and handed over the money.

"Wait...you guys made a bet? About what?" Kurt asked, slightly scared of what the answer would be.

"Puck thought you and Blaine were having phone sex."Kurt wrinkled his nose and attempted to stop the blush from staining his face.

"That's tacky and gross." Kurt quipped.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Santana grinned, and Kurt couldn't stop what he said next.

"Santana, please don't have phone sex with Wes... I share a room with him. " Kurt's eyes widened as the comment slipped out. Everyone in the room turned to her, confused as Kurt mouthed an apology to Santana, who just didn't let the statement or the looks she was getting phase her.

"Hey Britt, do you still have that video with Kurt and Tina?" She asked, grinning menacingly at Kurt. The daft blonde girl nodded vigorously.

"What video?" Everyone in the room who was not aware of it asked. Kurt frowned and dragged a palm across his face.

"Kurt, Tina and I danced around in leotards." Brittany announced. Everyone's eyes widened as they began to ask for the video.

After half an hour of badgering, begging and threatening, Kurt finally opened his computer and played his friends the video.

"Oh you so have to show Blaine this video." Mercedes announced once it finished. Kurt shook his head.

"Why not? It was super hot." Sam admitted, and then began to explain once he received looks from everyone in the room. "That came out wrong. I just mean, he's your boyfriend and if I saw my girlfriend dancing like that, I'd be very happy." Sam commented as he pointed to Mike and Tina who were now making out in a corner.

"Look at that." Puck grinned, "Fancy pants will want to get in your pants when he sees this." Kurt couldn't help but smile at this, but knew he would never show Blaine this as a way to 'get in his pants', he would find his own way to do that.

**This chapter was really short(sorry) and not the best lol, but I want to let you know the next chapter will be the last one. Sorry that it's kind of blunt. **** It's been a fun ride! But in better news, I'm think sequel? Would anyone be interested? The songs that I'm using to think of ideas for it are: Elaborate Lives (From Aida) and Without You (From Rent) and As Long As Your Mine (From Wicked)...so yea let me know **


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, wasn't planning on finishing this until Friday, but work got moved around so I had a bit of extra time and figured I should post it. Thanks for reading and reviewing...this is it... **

Sleeping in a room built for two, with 13 people was needless to say uncomfortable. When the group finally did fall asleep, the majority of them were on the floor.

"I feel like I just had an orgy..." Puck mumbled, as he stood up from the ground and winced once he stretched his sore muscles.

"I honestly don't remember why we thought this was a good idea." Kurt mumbled, as he stood up. He had spent half of the night getting kicked in the back by Mercedes, and the other half of the night debating whether to suffocate Mike with a pillow.

"Well, I feel well rested, although I didn't get my regular 8 hours." Rachel proclaimed, loudly and happily, as she sat up in Finn's bed. No one protested letting them sleep together, knowing Rachel was too much of a prude to do anything.

"Turn the volume down, Berry." Quinn warned, as she woke up, looking more Beast than Beauty. The group slowly left to go home, probably to shower and then crash, but Mercedes was looking to get a ride home from Kurt, so they decided to spend some time together before Kurt returned to Dalton.

After Kurt said goodbye to his family, he and Mercedes spent the rest of the afternoon on her bed, flipping through magazines, and just talking. Something that hadn't happened between the two of them in far too long. But it was getting late, and Kurt knew he should be getting back soon.

"Mercedes, as much as I would love to go through your wardrobe with a fine tooth comb, I should kind of get back to Dalton." Kurt reminded her as he looked at his watch. He was normally back at Dalton by this time. Mercedes sighed and got up of her bed and they two made their way out to his car.

"You're going to leave me for your floppy haired boyfriend?" Mercedes joked as she leaned against Kurt's car. "Do you love me?" She frowned, and Kurt pursed his lips at the girl, who laughed.

"Of course I love you, 'Cedes. Don't be silly. I love both of you." Kurt reminded the girl, who smiled at what the boy had said before holding her hand up dramatically.

"Wait a second, White Boy." Mercedes grinned, "Both of us? You love him? Does he know about this?" Kurt shook his head, laughing at his friend's reaction.

"I was supposed to let him know first." Kurt knew there was no use in keeping anything from Mercedes. "I was actually planning on telling him tonight as soon as I can get back to Dalton."

"Then what the hell are you still doing here?" She asked dramatically, before lightly pushing the boy towards his car door. Kurt giggled and pulled his friend into a hug, before getting into his car, pulling out of the driveway and onto the highway.

Kurt drove faster than necessary, and legally. And once he got to Dalton, he made his way immediately to his room.

"Hey roomy!" Kurt greeted happily as he placed his bag on his bed before turning to the mirror, he could see Wes glaring at him from the other side of the room. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"Hey roomy. Thanks for not saying good bye to me yesterday, after spending all night in Blaine's room." Wes complained from his side of the room. Kurt mumbled an apology as he attempted to fix his hair before going to see Blaine, who obviously wasn't planning on waiting.

Blaine's usual knock came on the door, and Wes got up to answer it.

"Can I come in?" Blaine asked before entering the room. "That's the appropriate way to enter a room that doesn't belong to you, Wesley." Blaine commented before turning to Kurt.

"Hey." Kurt grinned before wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Hey." Blaine replied, the exact same smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and hugged him for a moment.

"Hey...Hey." Wes imitated, holding out his hands and making them talk to each other. When he moved one hand, he made his voice higher than necessary, and then lowered it for the other one. Before bringing the two hands together and making slopping kissing noises. Both boys turned to glare at him.

"My room?" Blaine asked, and without waiting for an answer pulled Kurt out by the hand and into his room, closing the door and pulling his boyfriend into a kiss.

"Much better." Kurt mumbled against the boy's lips, but groaned as he heard the door creak open.

"You know it's extremely rude to leave a room in the middle of a conversation." Wes reminded them as he entered their room.

"It's just as rude to walk into someone else's room without knocking." Blaine reminded him, not taking his eyes of Kurt. Wes chose to ignore them.

"Did you seriously just follow us across the hallway?" Kurt asked, as Wes made himself comfortable in Blaine's room. "Did we not make it obvious that we wanted some alone time?"

"You sound like his parent." Blaine laughed.

"Okay...well if he's going to act like a child I'll treat him like one." Kurt reasoned before turning back to Wes. "Now, Wesley. Daddy and Daddy really missed each other and want to be alone so you go to your room and play with your toys." Wes shook his head.

"But I missed you too." Wes whined and wrapped himself around the pale boy's legs. A smirk plastered on the boy's face. "Spend time with me." Kurt huffed.

"He's just trying to be a cock-block." Blaine muttered as Kurt tried to shake the boy off of his legs. Kurt nodded; this was something that Wes was abnormally good at. Both boys were about to settle for defeat, when Kurt remembered something.

"Wes, as much as I'd love to spend time with you... it's just..."Kurt pulled out his phone and searched for Santana's number. "Santana...she really wanted me to give you her number." He flashed his phone down at his friends, whose eyes light up like a kid on Christmas.

"Knew she wanted to take a ride of the Asian side." Wes said cockily, before released Kurt's legs and straightening out his jacket. Kurt walked over to his desk and scribbled the number down. He made to pass it to an anxious Wes before snatching it away again.

"Wes...are you sure you want to do this? Santana is like a black widow...she'll rip your head off after she is threw with you." Kurt held the number out of his reach. Wes thought about this for a second.

"Does she put out?" Kurt rolled his eyes, it was as if the boy hadn't heard a word he said. Kurt gave a small nod to the boy, before having the number snatched out of his hand. "Thanks."

"That should keep him busy for awhile." Kurt grinned as he locked the door behind their friend. He rested his back against it and stared at Blaine.

"Until the poor girl realizes what a terrible mistake she made." Blaine laughed. Kurt took charge of the conversation not wanting to get off topic.

"Well...we can worry about that later." Kurt said in an attempt to change subjects.

"This is the first time in awhile that we can actually be alone without fear that Wes' come in...whatever shall we do?" Blaine smiled suggestively and took a few steps closer to Kurt, who was still leaning against the door.

"I can think of a few things..." Kurt grinned, and hooked his fingers onto Blaine's belt loops to pull him closer. Blaine's smirked and leaned down to kiss Kurt, who pulled away and smiled. "Later. I want to talk first." Kurt took Blaine by the hand and led him to the bed. Kurt sat in the middle, cross-legged and Blaine sat across from him.

"You'd better have something very important to say." Blaine warned. "It's not fair for you to sit there and send me bedroom eyes, but not let me touch you." Blaine pouted out his bottom lip, and Kurt leaned over to his him once more.

"Something happened today." Kurt wanted to tease Blaine a little. Blaine's eyes widened and he cocked his head to the side.

"What happened?" He asked anxiously, Kurt ran his fingers through his hair before speaking again.

"I feel bad about it...it just sort of happened." Kurt bit his lower lip, and glanced up at a nervous Blaine.

"What happened?" Blaine repeated himself, this time a little more forcefully, implying that he wanted an answer this time. Kurt suppressed a smile as he spoke.

"I...I told Mercedes I loved you." Blaine's eyes widened, "I know I promised I'd tell you first but it just kind of slipped out." Kurt grinned, as Blaine let out a sigh of relief.

"Is that all?" Blaine asked hopefully. Kurt nodded playfully, and Blaine leaned over to kiss him. "You scared me, you little jerk." He growled teasingly in his boyfriend's ear.

"But you can't be mad at me." Kurt said and batted his eyelashes.

"Oh yea? And why can't I?" Blaine teased, as he pushed Kurt down so the pale boy was lying on his back. Kurt thought about this for a second before beaming at his boyfriend.

"Because I'm in love with you." Kurt answered simply, never happier to say those words. Blaine didn't say anything, instead he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, with more passion than either of them had ever felt before. Needing a moment to breath, Blaine pulled away and smiled at Kurt, who was slightly flushed and panting.

"Now I understand why you reacted like that the other night..." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "I've never heard something that made me so happy before." The pale down smiled before gasping as Blaine began to suck on his neck.

"Now that we're in love..." Kurt asked quietly, not exactly sure how he wanted to word his next statement. Blaine glanced up from the porcelain neck, to look at Kurt. "Can we make love?" Blushing immediately after hearing how cheesy it sounded, Kurt covered his face in embarrassment. Blaine pushed the blushing boy's hands away from his face.

"I would _love_ nothing more than to make love." Blaine grinned, saying something equally as mushy, to make Kurt less embarrassed. He leaned down to kiss Kurt again, but stopped once he heard a voice.

"That was really gay." An all too familiar voice called from the outside of the door. "Are you guys about to have sex?"

"Go away, Wesley." Both boys called in unison, before turning to each other, smiling. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and bringing their mouths closer, but stopping right before they touched.

"I love you."

"I love you."

**The End! **

**Please Review **

**I actually really liked this chapter, and was not going to ruin it with my crappy version of smut. Sorry if you were looking for smut, it was not going to happen lol. I'll leave it to the pros on this site. I think I'm going to post the sequel to this story...so if you're interested it should be up soon, 'As Long As You're Mine(Without You)' is going to be the title, and it'll take place during Blaine's graduation from Dalton and once he leaves for college. **


	21. Chapter 21

Hey readers,

This isn't a new chapter, sorry.

I've gotten quite a few messages asking about the sequel, and rather than replying separately to everyone I thought this might be easier. To be honest the sequel isn't happening and I'm really sorry because I had been messaging with a few of you and people we're really excited for it. The sequel isn't working and it's not very good, so I just wanted to let the people who were waiting for it know that it won't be happening.

-KurtColfer

P.S Thanks so much for the reviews and favourites for this story.


End file.
